Legend of a Slave
by Mikaykayisme
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...Kaia Yokin, notorious Hondo Ohnaka's prized slave, longs to be free from the life she was forced into, underground fighting. Her fights bring her to Coruscant where clone troopers arrest her, giving her another chance. Will she fight alongside the clones, bring balance to the force? Or will she be the downfall of many and the force itself?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything else Star Wars, although that would be so cool, I give created to George Lucas, Lucasfilms. Even though I have altered the run through, using new characters, adding my own events, etc. the original places, characters, and events are all of Lucasfilms doing. I will be adding one of the morals from the shows to each of my chapters to which one I believe it fits with, so those go out to the creators again! -Mikaykayisme :)**_

 _ **Heroes are made by the times...**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**_

"Mama! Papa!" A girl no more than three screams out for her parents. The thickening smoke surrounds her as she runs aimlessly through it, trying to find her parents. "Mama! Pa-Papa!" She screams out again, her voice coming out more and more hoarse, less and less sound admitting. She can not see what is in front of her, she does not even know where she is, all she knows is she must find her parents; she is scared. The orange and red flames dance from inside of the hut where she had just come, as if following her out into the coarse sand; trying to swallow her whole. "Mama! Papa!" Her voice is but a dull roar as the smoke flows down her throat, as if she is drinking it, spreading through her body; making everything inside her burn.

The little girl's legs are shaking as she finds the last bit of her energy to stand, trying to find her parents in the blinding cloud makes it impossible to see; impossible to do anything but cry out. Blood is seeping from her stomach, trickling down her legs, as if newly fallen raindrops on a window glass, the opening is as wide as the bottom of her stomach. The smoke finds its way in through the opening, making the girl cry out as the sting of the wound erupts through her. She falls into the coarse sand she had just played on not two hours ago, her arms outstretched as she reaches for what she believes is up. "Mama. Papa." Her voice is all but a soft whisper as the last of her strength leaves her, her lungs filling with smog, her skin burning from the inside out.

Around her the sand begins to whip up into the air, scratching her charcoaled covered face leaving dark, almost black blood to dribble out across her face. With all energy drained, the girl's eyes begin to flutter as she can not fight staying awake any longer, her brain is pounding against her skull with such a great force but she can not even whimper with pain. "Ma-ma. Pa-pa." She outstretches her hand as her voice becomes inaudible, her hand drops to the sand with a thud, the sand engulfing it, putting her into an unmarked grave; her grave. The little girl finally closes her eyes, the eyes of her mother, the bluest eyes on the sun scorched planet, maybe even throughout the galaxy; the sand over takes her. As she lay, an uncharted sandstorm begins whipping around, burying the girl, hiding the horrendous deed that was executed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **So what did you guys think? I know I took this off a while back but I've been feeling it so I brought it back but this time I swear it will be 100000000xs better I swear! SO sit back and enjoy don't forget to comment, favorite or Pm me!**_

 _ **-Ciao**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness...**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Nine years later...**_

The cantina is in full swing tonight, my eyes wander from table to table looking at all the different types of species dancing and drinking. I wonder what the occasion is, never mind back to work, I tell myself putting my head back down, a piece of my brown hair sliding down to the side of my face; I sigh. Taking up my sodden rag from browning water in the bucket beside me, I place it on the gross looking table trying to wipe up everything I can from the mess the creatures left before; they had very big heads and black eyes. Sweat beads across my forehead as I wipe at the table just half a foot shorter than me, I could not get the leverage I needed with these blasted elevated tables, I won't give up though. More and more creatures come busting in through the door, I wipe down the table as best I can before moving to the next, people are never happy when their table is a mess.

Grabbing the bucket, I move down from the steps of the elevated table to the ground floor, scanning the room for any table that is dirty. My right arm is shaking slightly from the weight of the bucket, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning because of my performance last night, I was dying for some food. No time for that now, look busy, I scold myself, a long sigh exits from my mouth as I almost drag the bucket across the floor to the sink where it will stay until it is needed. I slouch on the unoccupied table beside me slightly, looking to older waitresses as they do anything to get their customers attention, or our masters approval. They seemed to be doing good tonight, using their body to seduce the men into looking and buying drinks to keep the girls coming back for more, something I would never be able to do. I was to much of a 'child' they would say, I didn't have anything the men wanted even at 12 they said I should already have anything to make one of these guys even look over to me; I really didn't.

I was slim yes but I do not have big breast or a butt to shake for any eye, the only thing my mother really gave me were her eyes. The only thing I actually get complimented on, how blue, pure they are, people say they are probably the bluest eyes in the galaxy; they are probably right seeing as though I do not know where my parents are. I tuck a piece of my long hair, falling from my pathetic bun, behind my ear and let out another sigh, someday I would find what happened to them, whether they be dead or alive. Hondo, my master, has always told me different stories depending on his mood, sometimes they could be dead and I was given to him by unknown people for money and other times they gave me to him because they did not want me, they wanted nothing to do with me so they just handed me over into slavery for money nonetheless; I just couldn't believe that. I shake my head as my thoughts run away from me with dreams about finding my parents alive and did not know who had taken me or having them say it was a mistake and they looked for me everywhere, never spent the money they were given because they felt guilty.

I shrug, oh well back to work, looking over I see a kid probably no older than six sneaking through the crowds. Watching him carefully, I see as he tiptoes over to the nearest bar drinker and slips his hand into the guy's pocket, I smile slightly. Memories of my childhood come back to me, even though I myself had just turned 12, sneaking around and stealing more profit for Hondo; the fear of getting caught. Once I was 11, I was to old looking to do the job, I was put on table cleaning and drink pouring, then once I was older I would do something else for Hondo, I just hoped it wasn't being on of his 'girls'. I shiver at the thought of doing that, even though I was 'to young' in Hondo's eyes doesn't mean he would exploit me to other 'willing' men if he needed to; why I liked not being appealing to men. Zoning back in, I notice the kid is gone and being looking around for something to do, suddenly I notice someone and a smile comes to my face.

Putting my head down, so no one sees my smile, I grab a lone, dry rag and make my way through the crowd to where he sits. In his usual corner away from the crowd, over watching it, sits the pilot I have been waiting for since he had left a season ago. His jet black hair is cut sharp, not one out of line, his skin looks to be kissed from the sands of where he has been even though he is only 18. His eyes look up at me in a piercing way before he recognize me, I can then make out his mud brown filled with joy and adventure. "Hello stranger." I pipe up as I get closer, taking the rag and putting it onto his table as if I am wiping it; something I only rick doing to talk to him. "How was your trip to _Tatooine_?" I put question on the last word because I had forgotten if that is where he had gone or not. The pilot gives me a toothy grin before taking the alcoholic drink to his lips, I can smell the rum drifting through the air.

"It was very... _interesting._ " His throaty voice drifts into my ears, they perk as he draws the last word, knowing I'll want to hear more.

"What happened Red?!" I question, trying not to seem to integrated but can't help myself.

He laughs heartily at me before leaning in, "I don't know….Do you think you can handle it?" I nod my head with as much enthusiasm as my heart could hold, his adventures always capture me. "Alright…" Then he starts, at first with a hook, this time it was how three competing ships surrounded him, he had to act fast, had to start firing at the scoundrels. "Then I was off once more, racing to get to Jabba the Hut on time, not wanting my head on a stick." I nod, Jabba was one of the many Huts that rule the Outer Rim, a place I have never been. As he spoke I felt my heart pound with excitement, when I get older I want to go out on my own ship and fly to far out places; go to as many as I can. Red often speaks of Tatooine, it sounds like a weird place, somewhere I would never go, just sand and sand everywhere; I don't think anyone could live there. "Finally, after all that, Jabba finally decided not to kill me and that I was still worthy of being one of his smugglers."

"Wow." My blue eyes as big as saucers. "Where will you go next? When?" Red sighs at this.

"Unfortunately Kaia I have to leave tonight." A frown forms on my face. "I'm going to Korriban and the people I'm meeting hate it when someone is late. I just wanted to see you before I left." A smile emits on my face, I look downwards. "But I will be back I promise, with more adventures, just don't get in to much trouble." He winks at me, my cheeks flush a slight red, but I roll it off with my eyes.

"Red it's you who's gotta stay outta trouble not me. But be safe, I do want to hear more adventures or I shall die of boredom."

Red smiles at me before standing, throwing a twenty down on the table for the girl who brought him drinks, I move out of his way as he stands. He grabs his leather jacket before stepping down, giving me one last smile before he goes off into the night, more pirates follow as he leaves. I feel a frown form on my face as I continue to watch the door, hoping and praying he'll come back in and take me with him; but he never would. He said the life of a smuggler is to dangerous for a kid like me, I roll my eyes at his words, he just wants me to be safe and he would be devastated if something ever happened to me. I take a sigh once more before returning to my spot near the bar, waiting for someone to need me or tables to clear up so I can clear them, that will probably not be for another couple of hours though. It was Zhellday, the night everyone stays out in the cantinas to drink and watch the girls dance the same old routine, but no one cared everyone loved it. Suddenly, I hear my name being called to me in a rough, booming way.

"Kaia? Kaia where are you my child?" Hondo calls out from his 'throne', I rush over to see him.

"I am here sir, What can I do for you?"

"Ah yes child, take these drinks over to those people in the corner, complementary of, well, me."

I bow my head, taking the drinks. "As you wish sir."

With that I walk away to the table where I was ordered to deliver the drinks, I held the tray with two hands because I did not know how to hold it with only one; I was not taught. I can here Hondo in the background, about the loud, swing of the music laughing and cheering drunkenly with his first mate and other members of his crew. Hondo Ohnaka, my master since I could remember, yes he was a pirate and a slave owner but he, at least to me, was not as cruel as he could be. He was a drunken fool for most of his days but other times he was very cunning, tactical, all the traits a pirate king should be, he had enemies but they would never dare cross him; not unless they had a death wish. He took me in when my parents were nowhere to be found so I am grateful for what he has provided for me even if I am still a slave. Then, as if awaking from a dream, I look around me to see everyone staring at me, someone particularly looking rather angry.

"I said what the hell are you starting at? What never seen a Rodian before?" I can see his eyes, still in slits, look like a galaxy of stars.

I finally catch my tongue. "No si- I mean yes sir I have. I am sorry sir, here is a drink complimentary of Hondo himself."

The Rodian lifts his hands with his long, thin fingers stretched out. "Well you can tell this to Hondo!" He swings at the glass but on instinct I duck, not wanting the full glass to spill onto the floor. Everyone around gasps. "Why you little slave girl, stand still!" He yells at me, his voice definitely having a long slur to it. He goes to strike again but I dodge to the left now, placing the glass and tray onto an empty table near by. "Sta-stand still and let me teach you some respect." He swings his open palm out as he speaks, his outstretched suction like fingertips only missing by a hair.

The man is swearing now, cursing me into the next millennium, calling me swears most of the pilots in the bar use, some even worse. I was getting tired now, I did not even know why I wouldn't allow him to hit me and let me get on with my day; as if something was stopping me. I have been hit plenty of times before from customers, my master, his crew but now my body noticeably is dodging out of the way, evading this Rodian from striking me. Finally the creature takes a step forward, my back hits the edge of the table behind me, my heart is beating wildly inside of my chest; I can not breath. I have never felt like this before, it feels unnatural, and I never want to feel it again, it feels as if I was injected with a speed sermon to make my body overly cautious and alert. The Rodian smiles as I look around for another way, he raises his hand, suddenly an idea forms into my mind, I have no time to think. As he swings, I grab the tray from my left, the glass going flying into the now surrounding crowd, with all the force I can muster I swing the tray into the creature; an audible crack can be heard.

I had no time to dodge his swing, however, and find myself flat on the floor, my cheek stinging as if hit by acid. My body is sprawled out on the floor, my right hand cupping my right cheek from where he had hit me, I hear a groan from the other side of the room. Pointing my head down from where I lay, I can see that I had hit the Rodian right on the side of his head with enough force to move him back into a table causing him to stumble over chairs and onto the floor; he is gripping his head in pain. His galaxy eyes make contact with mine, they form deadly slits again as mine widen with fear, this can not be good. With one quick leap me is up onto his feet, his injury forgotten as he stalks closer to me, I scramble to be up right; the side of my cheek still profusely burning. If he was not swearing before he is swearing now, I think backing away from the raging man coming towards me, everyone backing not wanting to get involved with my affairs; the affairs of a slave girl.

"Alright, I have seen enough!" Relief washes over me instantly. "Greedo you can leave now." Hondo's voice is very tight yet relaxed, something I am worried about. My breath is still heavy as my master comes over to me, I bow my head instantly; I know I am in trouble. "My dear Kaia…" He starts off, coming closer to me with each step. "You have given me a new idea to make a profit, my dear you are a genius!" Wha? What the hell is he talking about? I look to him in confusion. "Yes, yes it is all coming together now. The stage, the opponents, the fists, you...all perfect for a fighting ring." A what!? My eyes must have been as big as Jabba's stomach because my master looks as me with displeasure. "Look sharp child, you fought back, this is your reward for finding me a new way to profit…" He leans in closer, the smell of whiskey protrudes from him pores. "Just be grateful this is your only 'reward' child, you were very free-willed."

I gulp as I understand his threat, bowing my head slightly. "Yes master, I am sorry."

"Very well then my child. Tomorrow you will fight, right there in the center so everyone can see. It will be a great profit, I guarantee….Now off to bed, you have a big day ahead of you young one."

I bow my head once more at him before ducking under his arm and practically running out of the cantina into the backroom, eyes follow me as I retreat. How could I be so stupid? Why couldn't I just let him hit me? Now I have to fight someone tomorrow night! Panic is set in my bones as I walk through the halls to my 'room', more like a cell, but it was cleanish and I have a bed so I can not really complain. The hall guard looks at me briefly before rolling his eyes, he slides his key car over, the red ray shield over my cell opens instantly, I walk in with no complaint or hesitation; I was already in enough trouble. I just can't believe I was so stupid. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I exhale deeply, nothing I can do about it now...well nothing but die I guess. Many people in the bar, including Red, say I am much older and wiser for my age than others they have met, right now I can tell them that they are wrong; ever so very wrong.

 _ **Benduday**_

 _ **0530**_

My body throws itself forward as I wake with a start, a cold sweat drips its way down the side of my temple, my body is covered in it. What the hell? My breath is coming out rapidly as my heart pounds in my chest, I breath in through my mouth trying to calm myself down, it only comes out as short pants. That was some freaking dream, I take my right hand, dragging it through my hair, combing through it trying to calm myself down, the dream I had was more nightmare than anything at this point. It was one I have never had before though, usually my nightmares are about a hut burning with a small child but I can never get to far into it without waking up, I do not recognize the girl, the scene, hell I don't even know what planet she's on; all I know is it's a recurring nightmare.

This nightmare was different, however, it felt real, it felt as though it was happening now, clear as day as I can see the guard outside of my cell. I was there, I was in so much pain, my back was being ripped open and my blood was seeping out to the ground below. The smell of burning flesh lingered through the air, a weird creature was in armor, laughing at me as I was in pain. It wasn't that that awake me from my slumber, it was the fact I could hear the blood curdling scream of someone other than myself, all I could see where deep green eyes after that. I close my eyes once more pinching the bridge of my nose, I was calmer now, most of the cold sweat had reabsorbed back into my skin or had evaporated from the heat of the morning on Florrum.

"Come on get up you creatine." A gruff voice calls out from the room next to me, I stand up and walk to the ray beam, waiting for my turn to get out. "Back of the line you Twi'Lek," Oh that must be Ahsa, she's the only Twi'Lek here I believe. "You're not coming slave." I look up to the guard to see a has a smirk on his face. "Hondo doesn't want his fighter injured before her big match." I furrow my eyebrows together before looking away to the ground, I wasn't even going to try and speak my mind to him. "Come on now, keep the line moving scum."

"Kaia?" A small, child's voice calls out to me from my thought. "I heard about yesterday from the others...are you alright?"

I look up to see Ahsa, a Twi'Lek as she had told me. "Yes, yes I am fine. You should not be speaking though, I do not want the same to happen to you."

Her brown eyes give a sad smile. "Hondo had already told me what I would be doing once I turned to a more 'appropriate' age. Men are already lining up to have me….if anything you got it lucky." She plays with her blue Lekku, the tails on her head.

"Oh Ahsa, I am so sorry. You will get out of slavery before you become that age, I have faith." The young girl, two years younger than me, gives me a smile of hope.

"Pray we all get out Kaia." Then she is taken away with everyone else, leaving me in complete and utter isolation.

 _ **2100**_

My head is spinning at the large crowd that is displayed within the cantina, it feels so much smaller with the masses crammed into every corner, watching the middle; watching me. Hondo had kept true to his word, and gotten me a fighting outfit as he had told me he would this morning, although it is more skimpy coverage than an actual cover up that I am use to; I feel utterly naked. It was a breast cover up, very clingy, yet luckily breathable, the bottoms where short shorts, that only covered what they had to, leaving nothing to much of the imagination; I was given nothing to protect my hands. The crowd was howling as my master made his way onto the makeshift stage, basically they moved the table and chairs in the center of the cantina and put a rope around it to keep others out. He raises his arms in enthusiasm, a drink already half way gone in his right hand, I try to not shrink back as he gives me a stony look as he walks over; oh god I am soooo dead.

"My dear Kaia." He slurs out slightly, I nod in anticipation. "There are a lot of men here no?" I nod, looking around to see that most, if not all, are looking at me hungrily. "It would be such a shame if you had to go home with one of them to cover the cost of you losing, that is if you wake up...what I am trying to say is don't lose child." I gulp at how bluntly he had put that, my body shaking in fear of what would happen if I was to lose. "Now you may begin!"

His voice is loud as he yells only inches away from my ear, I can feel my body cringing at both the sound, and the fact I was fighting. Sure, I had seen many fighting in the bar with other pilots, sometimes Red would even join them, come out with a could of good scratches, but to be in a fight; now that was a different story. Yesterday I did not like the feeling my body had given from being in the 'scuffle' with 'Greedo' it made me feel anxious, and just uncoordinated. Today, I had to rely on that feeling to make sure I made it out of the fight, alive, I would need to be focused on what I was doing, remember the moves the pilots used on each other and remember the ones Red taught me. Oh Red, I look up to the sky, looks like it was my turn to get into trouble, lets hope I'll make it out to tell you my adventure.

I see movement in the corner of my eye, I turn instantly to see a creature I have seen many times in this bar; one of the toughest, meanest ones out there. Well I am totally fucked, I will myself not to cry as the lizard, man thing looks are me hungrily, looking to pulverise me into the ground: I gulp. His tongue hisses out as he looks me up and down, I don't even know what he is doing but I can tell it is not good, I put my hands up as Red had taught me over a year ago; the lizard hisses violently. With my arms raised, I back up until I am in the corner, trying to make myself appear as less of a threat than I already am, please you're like two feet tall compared to this thing! My brain is going haywire with thoughts, I try to calm myself down but find myself only getting more worked up because of the lizard's advances towards me.

Taking one of big arms, the lizard raises it above his head and strikes down at me, I can not even move as my body has frozen itself to the spot; come on, damn it, move! My brain is yelling at me to do something but I can not communicate my muscles to do anything but stay frozen. As if in slow motion, I watch as the arm comes down, colliding with the side of my head with force, I cry out as the impact throws me to the other side of the ring; everyone is cheering to loudly for me. My cheek is burning, I feel warm blood trickling down my cheek, he had split it open with how rough his reptilian skin is, I cradle it for only a moment before I dodge his foot from stomping me. My heart pounding wildly in my chest as I roll to the left, dodging the giant foot attached to my attacker; he growls out in annoyance. Blood is dripping down my cheek and onto my exposed skin as I try and stand, my body feels unbalanced from the force but I manage to steady myself before I can be knocked down again.

"Come here you stupid girl, I want my money already!" The lizard hisses, his tongue snapping out at me.

My eyes go wide as I duck under his extended hand back to where I had been throw before, he growls as I evade him fully; this was not a fair fight. Hondo had told me that it would be semi-fair because I had never fought before, if this was semi-fair I would love to see what hard as shit is because this is insane! Hey, enough chitchat, we can do this...all we have to do is evade him until he gets tired right? We're going to get tired too, we only get two meals a day or stale bread and water, a fruit if we are lucky; oh yeah, right. I groan inwardly, hitting the deck to avoid the creature from hitting me once more, he must have been expecting this, however, because as soon as I go to the ground his foot kicks down onto my back; flattening me fully. I cough now, bits of blood spew over the floor, the metallic taste is foreign in my mouth, I feel as though I will throw up from the high level I taste in my mouth at the moment.

With me still on the ground, he takes his foot and jams it into my side, I gasp for breath as I have none inside of me; tears well up in my eyes. The lizard does this action again, over and over again until I am coughing up blood now, it is dripping from my mouth freely, I am holding myself in a small circle; protecting my stomach from another fatal blow. Come on you go to get up, I try, placing my hand onto the floor to lift myself up but the lizard takes his foot and bashes it against the right side of my face this time; my body skids across the floor a couple of feet. I can see nothing out of my left eye from where he had hit me in the first couple of seconds into the fight, my stomach felt broken and damaged, I think he had broken three or four of my ribs as well; everything in my body screamed out in agony. My salty tears stream down my face and into the open wounds on my cheeks, they sting but only for a second as they cleanse the wound of whatever infection could be present.

The crowd around me is screaming now, telling the creature, 'Bossk' to knock me out, others telling him to kill me; at this point all I want to do is die. Many pilots have come through here talking about this greater force that guides them through, the force, and how it is all powerful and leads them down the right path. I had always thought it could be real, even though I can not really see it, something watching over, protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Bossk's foot lands on my stomach once more, my grip from my hands fleeting as a weird feeling washes over me. Now I see that it is not real, because if it was it wouldn't let someone go through this just to lead them down the right path; it's insanity. I see Bossk's foot wind up once more, my body slumping with every second, looking like I will just need to take care of myself with what I can see, finally his foot comes crashing down onto my face once more and suddenly, as if a switch, everything turns to darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Poor Kaia :(...Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one, sorry that it was a filler (spoiler chapter two will be a filler as well) but they are both much needed to see her transition throughout the years. Again you guys are fantastic don't forget to comment, favorite, or Pm. Actually, I have a gift you you all, from my heart to yours, call it something to keep you guys informed! I found these on several sites so I know they are correct, but if anyone has any other information about them just PM me the deets!_**

 _ **Weekdays in order:**_

 _ **-Primeday**_

 _ **-Centaxday**_

 _ **-Taungsday**_

 _ **-Zhellday**_

 _ **-Benduday**_

 _ **Months & Holidays in order:**_

 _-_ _ **Elona**_

 _ **-Kelona**_

 _ **-Tapani Day**_

 _ **-Selona**_

 _ **-Expansion Week**_

 _ **-Telona**_

 _ **-Nelona**_

 _ **-Productivity Day**_

 _ **-Helona**_

 _ **-Shelova Week**_

 _ **-Melona**_

 _ **-Yelona**_

 _ **-Harvest Day**_

 _ **-Relona**_

 _ **-Welona**_

 _ **-Winter Fete**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Choose what is right, not what is easy...**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **4 years later…**_

 _ **Taungsday, Nelona**_

"Kaia." A small whisper of a voice calls out to me.

I turn, looking for who had spoken my name. "Ahsa?" I question, looking around for her.  
"Turnaround friend." I do as she says.

Her brown eyes meet mine instantly, a small smile plays on my lips. "Ahsa. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting tables?"

Ahsa smiles at me rather widely. "I snuck away to see you before your fight tonight. I just had to come say happy birthday!"

I look at her confused for a second. "Ahsa my birthday is the 14th of Nelona, not the 3rd of Selona?" It's more of a question to her, asking why she would be thinking of my birthday.

"No Kaia, it is the 14th of Nelona today. I was going to say it this morning but you were tending to the wounds given to you but that Duros last night."

"Oh. Well thank you, but Ahsa you should not be here and should not be testing you masters patience."

Ahsa just rolls her eyes, I give her a warning look but she speaks anyways. "Come on Kaia, you've become less fun over the years. Loosen up, come on it's your birthday after all."

I shake my head, wanting her to leave before she got caught. "No Ahsa, if you were to get punished for this I would be very upset."

To be honest I really did not think about my birthday anymore, it was just another day to go by and for me to get more attention from the men. I didn't even know how old I was, I could be 16 or I could be younger, or older, I was to young to remember when my birthday was or how old I was when I came here. When I was younger, many years ago, I had just come up with the date because it just felt right for some reason, it had come to me like a whisper. Enough of that talk of that though, I need to get ready for my fight, I continue to look into Ahsa brown saddened eyes and can not seem to pull away from her. I give her a slight smile, she was like a younger sister to me almost, I would do anything to see her happy, if it was a choice between setting her free or me, I would choose her in a heartbeat.

"Red is here you know, he's been looking for you." My heart skips a beat at his name, I look away to the floor as a shy smile comes to my face. "I told him you would be fighting tonight, he seemed to get wound at that."

"Where is he?" I doubt I would get to see him, but I would try.

"In his usual spot in the corner, he has a wrap around his arm though, wouldn't tell me why or how he got it. Just smiled and said it was his turn to cause trouble."

A small laugh bubbles up in my body. "That does sound like him. Ok now off you go little one before you get caught."

Ahsa rolls her eyes at my tone first before I give her a serious look, she sighs at it, knowing my mind is made up, but slinks back into the shadows not to be caught. Ok now, I stretch my neck out, I need to focus. Focus on the Trandoshan, the one that had come back to 'put me back' into my place as he had many years ago; the first fight I ever had. Bossk, a vile and sadistic humanoid with lizard parts, he was 30 percent human, 70 percent lizard and 100 percent ugly, and he had come back because he had heard I was kicking ass and taking names. I can feel my jaw tighten as I think of his name, think of the face that had caused me so much pain after that night, but tonight was going to be different; I was different. One of Hondo's men grab my shoulder, roughly pulling me out of my trance, I bite my tongue to walk silently behind them out into the cantina.

It was overly packed tonight, many people must have heard of this rematch that was going to take place, people were sitting or standing wherever they could; some ever in the rafters above. Hands reach out, touching my body as I walk down to the ring, my jaw clenches as I just want to beat them all back, but that wouldn't be good for business. The ring was a lot different from four years ago, it was a platformed stage with rope still surrounding it but at least it was slightly more difficult for onlookers to reach in. I crawl onto the stage as i usually do, there was no steps that would take up to much room, my bare skin hitting the cool foundation below me; goosebumps erupt over my skin. My outfit was still the same as it was from my first night, although it was modified because I had grown in both areas that they had covered; hondo had sometimes thought about making me a sex slave instead of a fight. When he would say that I would fight my hardest, reminding him that I was making him a greater profit fighting than I would any other way; this is why I rarely lost.

I can feel my eyes automatically rest on his table and a faint smile rests itself on my mouth, I look down so my emotions are hidden, although he had seen me just as I had seen him. Even though I had just glanced at him I could see he had changed a lot since I had last seen him doing a run for some spice runners almost two seasons ago. He was no longer just a teenager, Red was now 22, yet he looked slightly older with the slight stubble that rested on his face. His eyes still hold the joy and adventure it has always radiated, they always seemed to be swimming in his recent adventure; they always grow brighter when he tells me of them. He holds himself higher now than he had when he was just starting out, he has gained many other pilots respect by the way he can hold his own or how he flies his ship. My cheeks heat hotter as I think about his body, it was a silly little girl crush that I could not get rid of, every time he left I was heartbroken but I would set my mind off but whenever he comes back my heart always races; it is an endless cycle.

I can see my master come up to the stand, slightly clumsy with all the rum he has drank, how he is not dead yet is beyond me with all the alcohol poisoning he should have. Hondo walks over to me, I stand taller and look straight ahead, not wanting to upset him with my lingering eyes and what not. "Kaia my champion!" His rough voice penetrates my ears, I am use to it. "This is a big fight for us yes? Yes, yes now go and make me a giant profit or you will be set back to the reprocessing center where you belong." I nod my head quickly, my heart pounding at the thought of that awful place, Hondo will always use that awful place as something to make sure I try my hardest, he was so much crueler than he was; but greed does that. He was still fair, probably because of profit, but I will not complain as long as it keeps Ahsa and myself semi-free from his wrath; I would fight 100 battles in a row to keep her safe. "Ready, you may begin!" His voice echoes off the walls of the cantina, everyone begins cheering much louder.

With his words, I can feel my body go into fight mode, my ears tune into Bossk's movements, the sound of his tongue hissing radiating in my ears, my eyes zone in on him, the way his feet dane slightly under him; my entire body is ready to take back my dignity he had taken all those years ago. With fists up, I close my eyes taking in a deep, calming breath as I do, my heart rate increasing slightly as the adrenaline kicks in; my body knows what will happen before it does. Bossk gets into his own fighting position, something that makes me huff out a breath to how much he underestimates how much I have learned and gained in the past four years. No one ever said anything other than Hondo to get use ready to fight, both fighters would just attack one another when they were good any ready; an unwritten word of sorts. That was probably the only unwritten word of the ring, even killing was permitted, something I have and will never do, I have come close with many of my opponents but never can strike the final blow; it always felt wrong.

"Are you ready to get beat again slave?!" His taunt reaches my ears.

My mouth opens before I think, "You underestimate how I have grown Bossk."

"Foolish girl, I'll teach you to talk back to me!"

He lunges at me quickly, I dodge to my left taking my elbow and striking at his back as he passes, the creature hiss in pain from the unexpected hit. I go back into position, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I pump more and more adrenaline through me; my heart pumping rapidly. Flashbacks of our first fight together flood my mind, taking me back to when I was just a scared little girl, I shake my head and growl towards Bossk. The lizard turns around, I can see just how dry and cracked his skin is, a disgruntled look forms on my face as I look into his face, he swings at me with his fist but I gracefully blow it; taking my knee and raising it into his stomach. His stomach conforms around my knee at the impact, Bossk grunts and coughs slightly as I get him in between where his ribs should be; he is hissing angrily at me now. I snap my fist at him now, smiling slightly as I can feel the contact of me hitting him in the eye socket, his head snapping back; his rage growing inside of him. Bossk's rude awakening was starting as he begins to realize I am not the little girl I was all those years ago; that she killed her that night in the ring.

… _ **...**_

My fist slams into his head once more as he tries getting up from the floor, my other hand is holding him up by his shirt as I kneel over his body. The anger and pent up rage I was trying to shove away for this thing had come out long ago, I was acting on revenge now as I think to everything he had caused me by not giving me a fighting chance; my fist collides with his face once more. "You are the reason I went through so much." Blood drips from his entire face as I am cutting his flesh with my own wounded hand. "You didn't even give me a fighting chance." With each swing I feel more powerful than I had before, as if the hate and anger powered me in a way I could never explain. "All you cared about was the money." I was more like whispering to him, my gravelly voice only audible to him and me, but he was the only one that needed to know. "And now I will do to you what you did to me." I punch his face once more, something I had been doing since he had brought up the past after he realized I was better than I had been.

Standing, I give him one last glare before bringing my knee as I as I possibly can, every fiber in my being telling me to end his life; end it how he had ended mine. He deserves this, my leg was on the edge of letting go but I wanted to hear him beg me more, plead that I would take mercy on him and allow him to live; I snicker as his plead. He deserves to be killed for the animal he is, my glare only deepens to all the hate I feel towards him, the galaxy will be better off without him; I have heard enough of his begging. Taking my foot, I lower it a little before raising it swiftly, looking around at the crowd, my eyes scanning over the faces of those who are cheering and going crazy; everyone's but a certain Twi'Lek, she is looking as though he does not even know me. Does she deserve to witness this though? A voice, my own mind calls out to me, the one fiber of millions in my body to go against it. Do you want her to see the monster you have become?

"No." My voice comes out shaky. I look down at Bossk, he is bleeding from everywhere, he looks broken as he begs for his life; a vile creature. Taking up my foot, I bring it down swiftly, the crowd instantly stops as they all gasp at what I had just done, I look down to see where my foot had landed. Bossk opens one of his eyes slowly, I can see his pupils looking directly at my foot, only a mere inch or so away from his face, he sighs out in relief. "Everyone here will see you for the type of creature you are, you have lost your dignity." This time I lean down, his ear opens and closes as if he breathes through them. "But if I ever see you in here again, I will not hesitate to kill you." My voice comes out dead and tight, Bossk flinches as I stand, stepping over him.

The crowd begins to go back to what they were doing before, the alcohol level in each one to high to stay dumbstruck and silent; the noise level shot once more, higher than before. My heart was still rapidly beating in my chest as the adrenaline runs through my veins but I can feel is wearing as the pain of the bruises and cuts start to course through my body. No one notices as I slip through the crowd to the back of the cantina where few people are, my body just not wanting to be by the crowd as it cools off. I hope I have enough wrap, the blood from my knuckles turning the skin around it red and sticky, I should go find my master and tell him I will be cleaning up outside. Turning around, I see familiar eyes filled with joy looking back at me, I can not help as my heart skips a beat and a low smile comes to my face; my plan forgotten as he stands before me.

"You were pretty good out there." A dashing smile comes over his face, my cheeks redden at his compliment.

"Maybe even one day I'll be able to take you down in a fight." I jokingly say back, he gives a little chuckle to my words. "Ahsa tells me you found trouble on your last journey with your friends, the spice runners?"

Red laughs, his hand scratches the back of his neck. "Ya...lets just say they hired me to take care of their more...difficult clientele." I nod at his words. "I couldn't wait to come back and tell you about it though."

My cheeks redden further. "I think you just like to see me utterly embarrassed at your flattery, you are still the mischievous boy I had meet eight years ago going around with that bounty hunter Jango Fett."

A sly smile pops to his face. "Maybe I do, it brings out what beautiful innocence you have left." I roll my eyes at his words. "Kaia, you are the only one I can think of...it breaks my heart every time I have to leave and see your face saddened." I was getting a tad angry at the words he was saying.

"Then take me with you, let me run away with you or buy me from Hondo. I do not think my heart can take anymore of this sadness I feel whenever you leave, thinking you will never return." Tears were threatening to fall down my face, I bite my lip to keep it from quivering. "If you really did love me you would take me from this place."

A hand falls onto my shoulder. "Kaia, I do love you but it is unsafe for you to come with me, this life I live is dangerous. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, that would kill me." I sigh deeply at his words, not wanting to admit that he is right.

"Then please do not tell me when you leave, and-and do not return." Red's face falls slightly at my words but my facial expression does not change in the slightest. "Red, I do not think I can take you leaving again, my heart can not take it any longer. I am sick of having to wait for you to return, every night thinking you will be dead and never come back. When I am free we can be together but please, if you do love me, never return to this place."

His face hardens at my words, but in his eyes I can see that he is sad and wants to contradict my words, try and reason with me to listen to him; my face remains cold. True, he could come back whenever he wanted, I am the slave and he is not I have no say, but he knows to me he could be here but I will act as though he is not; I will not go through this again. Clenching my fists slightly, I bow my head and turn away, walking to the servants quarters where he would not be allowed to go; I just needed to get away from him. The sadness in his eyes burns into my mind as I replay the scene over and over, small droplets of tears rush down my face as I can feel my heart breaking in two; it hurt more than the physical pain. It hurt because for eight years we had been friends turning into lovers each day we spent with one another, but in the end I was just a slave to him, someone who could not take care of themselves and got into everyone's way; a nuisance.

I feel my feet taking me to the back of the building, where a single door will lead me to the outside, mostly where the junkyard is. He did not have to say it, but we both knew it was true, he would never see me as an equal or for who I was because he was the free pilot who could go wherever and I was just the little slave girl who couldn't do anything or go anywhere. The door opens soundlessly as I push against it, the chill of the night air overwhelms me as my exposed body is covered in cool wind; goosebumps erupt. I can feel a deep sigh exiting my lips as I walk over to the backside of the junkyard, the high, black fence wrapped in barbed wire looks back at me as if yelling at me to go away. Turning my head both ways, I make sure no one is looking before flattening myself to the ground and crawling towards the hole big enough for me to squeeze through; something I had made years ago when I was a junk girl. The rock of the planet rubs against my stomach as I stealthily make up way under the fence, I can feel little shards of the rock poking at me as I crawl but I keep going.

Made it, I push myself off the ground, wiping away what dirt was over me to not give away where I have been, a small cloud flies off. The open fence had lead me to the back of the junkyard where, for the past years, I have made a small tunnel reaching to my special spot where no one can ever find me unless they really look; my sanctuary. Walking a foot over, I come to a tiny little door I had made out of sheet metal, covering a hole I had made while on junk yard duty; it was a very boring job. The scrap metal grinds against another piece that must have fallen from up above, I stop, waiting for anyone to come an investigate, ready to bolt if need be. Ok good, no one had even made a stir outside at the noise, probably thinking it was a wild animal looking for scraps in the yard, sometimes Hondo's people aren't that bright. With the 'door' over to the side I look deeper into the little hole to see my creation turned off as I had left him, I switch on the button behind him.

The droid beeps to life, his sensor eye shifting from left to right rapidly as he tries to comprehend what is happening; I really need to get him extended memory or something. I pat his top reassuringly, the cold metal smooth against my skin from parts I had pieced together to make him, my little astrodroid for when I leave. R7-G7, a lightly sanded colored droid who I had built 5 years ago, he still runs and no one has found him; no one ever will. The little droid beeps lowly at me, I had turned his volume almost all the way down to avoid detection, I greet him accordingly as he open the top of his dome to reveal my most prized possession. Something I will always keep with me, I grab the metallic substance with my shaking fingers, sadness washing over me as I run my thumb over the simple design. A child's necklace I have had since I could remember, a gift from my parents I believe before something happened to them, the metal is slightly worn from where I have run my fingers over it hundreds of times; it was the only thing of them I had left.

"Oh R7." A sigh escapes me, they have been coming more and more the past years. "What am I going to do? I am just a slave girl, how am I ever going to get out of here on my own?" R7 beeps at me sadly, sensing his creators pain. "Why couldn't Red just wisp me away, tell me he loves me and take me to faraway places I can only imagine about in my wildest dreams? God, what am I supposed to do?" My tear stained cheeks feel tight at the water had already evaporated long ago, leaving salt to dry out my skin. "Why couldn't I just be stronger and watch him go this last time, hope for him to come back to me one day with empty promises?" R7 beeps something at me, I could not understand him though. "Buddy, you know I can't understand you. I need that translator screen those pilots were talking about." I kick a bucket next to me, holding my necklace tighter. "Why can't I just be with my family? Why can't I just have a mother who loves me, a father who yearns to talk to me, protect me from any boy I meet?" I can feel anger rising up inside of me, something I feel whenever I think of them. "They abandon me, even if they were dead they left a young child in this world with nothing, they left me to become a slave; they probably didn't even love me."I sigh, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I should probably go clean up, I just needed someone to talk to...thanks little guy."

R7 beeps at me, almost disgruntled like that he had to go back into his little hut, shut off from the world. I give him a stern look putting my necklace back into the chamber, it's not as though I want to keep him locked away, I look at my little droid, I just can not risk Hondo finding him and doing something horrible. I reach behind his little dome, flipping the switch to turn him off, the light within his sensor fades until it is black; one day we will be free little buddy, I promise. Backing out of the hole, I put the door back into place and make my way back out of the hole in the fence that no one but me would ever know the secret about; not even Red knew. My body reeks of sweat and the sweet metallic smell of my own blood and Bossk's blood splattered over my body, blood always fuels me to hurt myself and the other opponent more; a blood lust if you will. Dragging up on my feet, I walk through the facility until I reach the watering hole in the front of the cantina, Hondo's men giving me odd looks but realize who I am and just roll their eyes; keeping watch incase I decide to run.

Running would only make him angry and I could never last on my own here, I would die for sure and leave Ahsa with nothing but a rage-filled man. Dipping my toe into the water, I see the foam and spit from the animals of the planet swish around and ripple out to the other side of the hole; well I guess to will have to do. Sliding down the side of the, moss and slime infested walls, the water rises until I am standing to my waist in the animal drink hole, it is also my shower along with the other slaves who do not work in prostitution or other people jobs; that would be bad for business. My bruises and cuts sting slightly from the animals acidity in the saliva that had forged with the watering hole, something that is only changed mostly likely every month, if that. Taking a rag that was left by the side, I dip it into the water and then make my way over my body, scrubbing slightly at the dried blood around my knuckles and neck from when my nose had bleed. This water is kind of gross tonight, watching as more foam floats by, but I was use to it, I have never had a better bathing area than this; I have never amounted to something more than a lower class slave.

I shake my head, one day I will get out of here I swear it, if it is the last thing I ever do I will leave this place with R7 and never return; I will be free. Images of cities in the books my master has let me read over the past years flow through my brain as I imagine the cities filled with different people going about their daily, yet interesting lives; something I yearn for. The only reason why I had been even allowed to look through the books was I had told Hondo I needed to read up on the different species that I would be fighting, get an idea about them and their strengths so I could be better. At first he did not lie it at all, he had me whipped on several times for mentioning it but finally he decided I was right, he gave me the books that had minimal information about anything but the species of the galaxy; but I could still learn. I learned how to read because of it, I taught myself to write the words I saw, give myself a slight education from what little he gave me so when I did become free I could do something more with my life; I could also teach Ahsa.

I smile slightly as I think about her, the younger sister I have never had but she made me want one; to me she was a sister. She was younger, more defiant and over all free-spirited no matter what Hondo did, she will not break, it is like she has a death sentence; she would rather die than surrender. She was brought in when she was probably 9, a year before I had gone into fighting, she remembers her home, her family, her friends, everything and she wants to go back to her people; she says she'll even bring me along. She is always confused as to why I do not have fun anymore, why I have given up slightly at everything, but she does not understand, she was not raised in this world from birth with nothing to remember before she came; I had nothing. To me this was all I had known and as the years have come I am starting to realize that I will most likely die here, either from fighting or Hondo realizing I was not worth his money anymore; like a flower that has none of its beauty anymore. Sometimes someone from her village will show up, a slave as well, but that will reignite her spark, make her vicious and ferocious for ages until they can semi contain her spirit back inside of her. A pressure sinks into my skin.

On instint, I feel my shoulders straighten as I turn around, ready to strike, I realize that is it just my master; his eyes look giant behind the goggles he always is wearing. I bow my head, coming to the edge of the water, leaping out swiftly onto the surface, before I can stand I came kicked down into the rough rock; my face scraping slightly. Oh fuck, he is not fuckign happy. "My dear, stupid child." Oh, he found R7, I am so fucking dead. "You disappoint me in ways I have never thought possible…." He tsks me as he stands over me, I can feel his boots pressing right up against my side, I tense just as he brings it back and kicks me; I roll slightly. "You, insignificant, stupid, child." He kicks me again, a sickening sound travels through the air. "You showed mercy…" Kick. "You showed compassion." Kick. "You are weak." His boot connects with the side of my skull this time, I hold the agonizing groan. "You had the chance to end his life, bring in money to last me a life time but you turned soft." My breath is heavy as I just lay in the spot where he kicked me down, controlling myself not to fight back. "This is unacceptable, even though you had won, you lost to me child...you must be punished for you insolence." A whimper escapes my lips as the pain from the reprocessing center comes back to me, Hondo laughs. "You are weak, you will be shipped out immediately, let us just pray they can fix you."

With a last swift kick to my abdomen, my angry master walks away as if I was not bleeding on the ground outside of his cantina, the guards walk away; no one will come and help me. With shaking hands, I lift myself from the ground slowly, my ribs feel as though they have collapsed into my body from the force at which he was kicking them; a couple feel broken none the less. An unsteady breath passes through me, pain rocketing throughout every nerve sensor in my body, I cough and blood pours from my mouth onto the ground; the smell making me want to go after him and do the same; my mind and broken body stopping me from the death wish. My mind begins spinning until the point where I feel as though I am going to throw up my entire insides, I put myself back down onto the concrete, closing my eyes slightly; well it looks like I am pretty weak Hondo. Suddenly I find myself in a dark place.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 _ **I know, I know I am such a horrible person for making her life such a shit show, I know and I apologize. Hey I mean it can only get better from here can't it? Comment, PM, Favorite, or Follow please and I shall have the next chapter up ASAP!**_

 _ **Adios Amigos!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Fear is a disease; hope is its only cure**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **4 years later…**_

My body turns as, if in slow motion, the giant lizard throws a weak, meaningless punch into my direction. A smirk follows onto my face follow this as I can see the defeat clawing away in his narrowed eyes, the eyes I always wish to see closed when fighting these beasts. Trandoshans, creatures I hate with a burning passion of a thousands suns, maybe even more, they are the scum of this galaxy if I have ever laid eyes on them. Taking my left hand I quickly snap it at the scaled creature, his head jerks backwards as my fist collides with his mouth, half of his tongue flying onto the ground below; good riddance. The floor around us has blood spatter from his dismembered body part, this makes me only want more from him as my body starts to go into a blood frenzy. Taking my leg I raise it to his weakening knee and swiftly kick at it using my left leg to balance, swingin myself into a side swipe.

The giant mass falls over as if he had forgotten how to walk, his entire body going limp as he hits the ground, he has no energy left to try and stop himself from hitting the concrete. A metallic taste comes from my mouth, I spit it out on top of the creature as I kick his side more violently with each grunt he makes; his breath shallows. Our eyes lock as he begs me for mercy, his eyes are overflowing with tears, most likely fake ones, I sneer at his attempt of plead and spit at him once again; I laugh slightly. Taking up my leg, I tell him I will give him mercy from his pain, my opponent looks relieved for a moment before I bring my foot right down onto his head; a sound of breaking bones echos through my head. The creature stops suddenly, his hand comes limp from him holding it out to me in a thanking manner, I roll my eyes at him before spitting near his body once more; clean up would deal with this.

Bringing my blue eyes up to the crowd I see them all going wild and cheering at the execution of my performance, I raise my hands victoriously making them cheer louder; they were the approval I needed to win, not the actual win itself. Brushing off the slight dirt on my fighting uniform, I look back at the creature once more, the way his half tongue hangs out of his mouth gives me the indication that he is dead. I shrug at this thought, he was an opponent that had to be dealt with anyway possible, he should not have tried to go against me, it was as simple as that; kill or be killed. Jumping from the stage, the adrenaline flowing through my body begins to decline as the metallic smell of his blood vanishes from my sense of smell, my shoulder is a bit sore from where he had gotten the drop on me but other than that I am unharmed. I can see my master, Hondo Ohnaka, sitting on his overlooking throne, I make my way to him promptly.

"Master." I keep my voice tight, showing no emotion, as I bow to him. "I hope you were pleased with tonight's entertainment."

I see his eyes close behind his glasses. "Yes, yes very impressed indeed. Your latest trip to Zygerrian slave processing facility was a greater success than anticipated." My blood freezes in my veins at those words. "To prove your worth, however, I have a bigger challenge for you to face...the fight will bring us a grand profit. That is if you are to win."

"Ya, if you can win." I turn my head slightly to Hondo's first mate, my cold eyes resting on his as if looking into his soul.

"I would not question her ability in the ring if you knew what was good for you _first mate._ If she can take on a Trandoshan she will certainly have no problem showing you her skills in the ring." Hondo snaps at him, I was grateful for this remark. It makes me prideful my master believes I am useful and well educated in the ring. "Now, before I was rudely interrupted...yes, yes we will be going to a far away place to test your skills. Corecausnt to face a grand opponent!"

I look at him, a baffled look etched on my face. "Corecausnt sir? The place of the Grand Republic Army, Senate, and Jedi Or-"

I feel my head being snapped to the left, a sting is burning on my right cheek. "You dare question me child?" He spits at my feet, tears blind my eyes from the impact of the pain.

"No, no Master I am sorry. I am grateful you believe I am ready for this. When do we leave, I shall get ready immediately."

"Good, good because we leave tonight and will not be returning for a year, if everything goes as planned!"

I bow my head to him promptly before making my leave down the hall towards the slave quarters, my mind and heart racing from the words exchanged. I run a hand through my hand as I round the corner, my destination to the outside to see my friend one last time; the one thing to never have lost faith in me. I am very appreciative of my master, he has been so kind to me and believes in my ability by giving me better and bigger skilled opponents, always testing me in the best possible way; that is what he claims. I am always upset when I question him because I am just being a immature, idiot of a child who would be dead in a boneyard somewhere if he had not taken me in and taught me; nurtured me in a way. I open the door to the outside, squinting slightly as the sand around me kicks up, the slight rays of the pleating sun catching in my eyes. Making sure no one is around, I duck to the rock of the ground and begin my crawl into the depths of the junkyard, the last one I would probably ever have; at least for a while anyways.

Going to the makeshift door, I slide it soundlessly out of my way and turn on the old astrodroid who will probably never get to be used as he was designed. R7 looks around, dazed from being out for almost seven months now, my visits becoming more scattered and shortened, making him not able to use his memory board as often as he should. I pat his dome comfortingly as he regains his memory of what is going on, I give a sad smile to my little droid mate. "Hey bud." I say softly, patting his dome once more. "I have some good news, but I also have some bad news too." He beeps at me but I can not understand what he is saying, I probably never will. "Good news, you'll be able to finally test out your new legs I gave you, the bad news is I am going away from a long time, and you will need to leave this place." His beeps sounds like an outraged cry. "Listen it's not like I want to but my master wants me to travel with him, this is a big opportunity for him and I do not want to mess it up, he is like a father to me R7! I would be devastated if I upset him." I give my little droid a hug before patting him for the last time. "Now come on, I need to get you outta here."

The little guy beeps at me before following in my footsteps as I lead him through the maze of paths I had made to take snooping guards off my hiding spot for him; it has worked becasue no one has found him. My heart is beating wildly as I think of what Hondo will do to me if he finds me like this, he will definitely had me right back over to the Zygerrians again; this time I will probably not return home. Shooing these thoughts away, I make sure the coast is clear before pushing R7 out of the junkyard entrance to the side of the facility, to no man's land where no one ever goes to check the perimeter. Taking giant steps until we are completely out of sight, even if someone was to come looking, I give R7 a little shove to tell him to go off into the caverns of the planet; he gives me a appalled beeping noise. I flick my thumb and middle finger together in both annoyance and worry that someone would come and check out the sounds the droid in front of me in admitting from himself.

"R7 seriously?" I groan, my anger reaching point. "Listen, you are free, finally free of the junkyard and being kept in small confinement. Just for this year, until this time on the 18th of Welona next year, just stay in the caves and canyons and wait for me; shut down for the year if you want!" I give my little droid a pleading look, a lone tears in my eyes as I speak. "If I do not return for you in a year leave, leave this awful planet and go be what I had built you for, be an astrodroid and help a pilot in need. You don't want to be stuck here forever, that is my job now. Go with any pilot that will take you, go and fi-find Red." My heart breaks slightly at the sound of a name I have not heard in years roll of my tongue as if I had just spoken to him. "Find him and tell him an old friend sent him, and R7 you work hard for him and try not to get him killed please." R7 makes a beeping noise before turning to me and then the caves, back to me once more. "You want me-you want me to go with you?" He beeps happier this time.

I look out to the caves, the freedom and solitude that radiates off the miles upon miles of mazes that would be able to hide me long enough until I would be able to leave this place. My heart begins pulling me towards the dream I had long ago, I look down to R7 to see he had popped up something I did almost not recognize; the necklace my parents had given to me. The dream of wanting to find my parents and have them recognize me as their daughter and love me as though I was never gone floods through my head rapidly. My thumb traces over the worn metal as if had years ago, a slight spark of hope ignites in my soul as I look back out to the openness of the planet; I crush it down, fear overcoming me. "No. No I can not come with you." I put the necklace back into his compartment as if it was burning me just to look at it, let alone touch it. I turn my back slightly. "My place is here with my master as it will be until the day I die. Now please just go and never return." The droid beeps at me, but starts to trek on, I watch until he can no longer be seen in the horizon; the fight in my head still raging on.

My entire body spins violently as a cold, scaly hand squeezes the muscle out of my arm, the animalistic cry does not sound human as it comes from my vocals. "Well, well, what do we have here 'eh?" The tears in my eyes from the pain enable my capturer invisible but his voice crystal clear, my master; Hondo. "Trying to run away! This is unacceptable! You shall have no mercy for this treachery!" My breath catches in my throat as his hand goes from my arm to the familiarity of my throat, everything burns as my oxygen supply runs low.

"N-no Ma-Master I was-" His hand closes tighter around my vocal cords. "-n't trying t-to run away." Blood pounds through my skull as if my brain will explode at any minute. "I-I thought I hea-rd a no-ise." Even in my state of dying, I would not allow R7 to be found; Hondo's grips slightly loosens but remains firm. The tears fade slightly from my eyes, although cloudy the scenery has changed to a huge metal object; he had dragged me and I had not even known. "I-I am sor-soory I wou-ld neve-r le-ave."

To my words, he takes my body and throws me onto metal ground, I groan at my bruised body bounces slightly back; I slide down slightly. My body goes into overdrive mode as it tries to regain oxygen lost, my lungs pounding in my chest and heart racing beyond control. "Very well then, it is still unexcused but you do need to be in top condition if you are to fight." He strokes his chin as if thinking. "No food or water for two days!" I open my mouth to protest, the lack of food and water will surely make me lose in Coruscant. "Or maybe I will send you back to the training camp, yes yes I might just do that." My mouth instantly closes, my fears shaking me down to the core. "Now get up, I will personally take you to your cell."

I nod to his words, my voice lost, rolling onto my side. Everything is spinning as I slowly raise myself from the platform, the platform to the cargo ship we were going to take; one I was all to familiar with. This ship was the same as the one that takes me to the training camp, my body continues to shake as blots of images from the hell come back to me; everything continues to spin as I walk wearily with my Master. "Yes, yes everything is in order now, we shall begining take off soon!" My Master looks between the holding cells and cells of cargo, noting that everything is in accordance and well. We come to an open cell, one sole slave is beging roughly pushed in as we approach. "Ah yes, now my young children you are both my prized possessions so you will be treated like royalty until we arrive."

One of the men push me into the cell, the familiar buzz of the ray shield door follows. I fall to my knees from the shove, the men laugh but soon their laughter fades as they return to their tasks. I close my eyes, wanting the spinning to stop as my heart pounds and my stomach churns multiple ways in my body, everything feels as though it is being clawed away. Slowly I stand to my feet, my blurry vision clouding my cellmates face but I can tell from her outline that she is a Twi'Lek a creature I have faced many times. At least R7 is safe, I shake my head as the ship begins ts take off, hopefully he will listen to me and not do something irrational.

Hondo has kept true to his word, no food or water has been placed in front of me for two days but now I will not eat and it has been 5 days; the night we arrive in Coruscant. A guard stays by the door to make sure I eat and the Twi'Lek does not steal my untouched food; even though I never eat. Not that I would mind, my stomach grumbles in defiance as I watch her eat, she looks half starved herself. I begin my workout once more, my Master making it clear to me the consequences if I were to lose, not only would I be sent back to the hell hole but he would leave me there for two years time; the longest any slave would stay. My face reaches my knees and a shiver travels down my spine, I do not think I would make it back; I have not fully recovered from the last time I was there. Up. Down. Up. Down. The continuous motion of my body relaxes me as the adrenaline keeps me moving, my body running past the point of fumes; this will not be the first time today I have passed out; but I can not eat I must grow strong.

Up. Down. Breath. Up. Down. Breath. Up. Do- Cough. My rhythm breaks from startlement as the frail, soft cough seems misplaced. I look up to see the blue Twi'Lek standing over me rather awkwardly, she eyes, brown in color, show the sadness and misery of the world she has seen; she looks no older that 18. My face scowls slightly as she had interrupted me and she backs off almost immediately, some sort of pain warps in her eyes as I do this. "I-I apologizes, I was just going to offer you some of the scrapes I had hidden away." My brows furrow at her words, but I do not say anything just get up and walk back over to my cot. "I have noticed you fainting yet _our Master_ does not force food upon you"

"Do not talk about him that way." I snap at her, she shrinks back, looking now like a 16 year old. "He is fair and just, he found me wandering looking as though I would escape, he is teaching me a lesson." I turn away from her. "It would be wise to not use his name as such or he might send you to hell and back." Visions of pain and suffering cloud my thoughts. "And trust me young one, you do not want to go."

"Kaia." Her voice is soft, almost as if I have heard it before. "Do you not recognize me?" There is pain in her words, I look towards her now at her face, vast recognition is all I can feel. "It is I Kaia, Ahsa. Remember?" At her words all I can see s a young girl with a spark in her eye and determination to escape. "I have grown yes but so have you, everything about you is different." Now I can see the resemblance, the spark growing in her eyes as she talks. "I have a plan to escape him, and I would like for you to join."

I shake my head at her, all the emotions I had had, slowly fizzling away. "No. No. No. This is who I am. This is who I have become a loyal fighter to Hondo and that is all I will ever be. He has molded me into something that I can never recover from." She tries to speak but I put up a hand. "I have seen more harm than good in this world, I have been to hell many times and each time I have survived but if I was to escape and taste freedom and be captured again, I would surely perish." I sigh, taking the small food she has tucked away and slowly bite into in, my taste buds numb. "Ahsa, I can not come with you, that I know, but please go through with your plan and run. Run until you can run no more. Please for me, run from this life into a life you can live and be free." Her eyes are saddened but her spark growing stronger at my words. "I will try to make everyone's attention on me but when you get the chance, do not think. Do not look back. Do not come back. If you do you will surely die." Tears spring down her cheeks as she nods. "My destiny has already been determined but you are so young, you can have a life."

Tears drop from her cheeks, a sight that would make me feel sad if I was younger, stronger but now they bring a sort of resentment into my heart. This is why I could never have a life outside of this, I was molded into something that I would never recognize as anything but a killer; a numb, psychotic killer. The ship surrounding us jolts slightly as we make our descent, my stomach turns with both anticipation and nervousness, every time I am on a ship I am brought to hell. Ahsa looks different as she stands straighter, determination brought into her eyes, into her soul as she knows this will be her last time a slave. Jealousy grows in me as I wish to have her spark again like I had years ago before that slime had first punch me bringing me down the path I stray further and further down.

"Ok you slime, get up," Hondo's first mate is opening the door of our cell. "Let's go, let's go I don't have all day for this."

We follow him, my feet almost dragging against the metal floors of the ship. Something felt off about where we had landed, as if an unforeseen event was about to take place. I shake it off though, my nerves and mental sharpness have to be prepared for what is about to take place. I have read about the Wookies in what studying time I was given, they are angry, violent creatures that can rip the arms off a mere human without increasing their heart beat the slightest; they are almost one of the most intelligent creatures. My back shudders involuntarily at the thought of losing this challenge, going armless into hell. I would never return, I would die a slave in the ring before I returned to hell; I would do everything in my power to be put down under this Wookie if I was not to win.

"Ah yes, my two most prized possessions." I bow instantly at the sound of his voice, Ahsa following closely behind. "Stand, stand my lovelies. You will both do me better honor making me a fortune tonight." His voice is honest, he have faith in us making him the fortune he has always dreamed about. "Yes, yes my best team of money makers. The one I place my bets on and the one to comfort the losers." Ahsa shivers, I scowl at her childishness. "Now, the fight will begin in less than 30 minutes so lets go, Kaia you know what to do."

I nod slowly and make myself as small as possible. It was an old trick I was taught by an old friend long ago. Make yourself look as small and weak as possible so the enemy underestimates your ability. My shoulders slouch making me look smaller and I cast my entire head downward, making it seem as though I was incompetent in my ability; as though I was just the bait before the fight. My body never felt right in this position, always clawing to make me stand bolder and tallet, less afraid and fearful as I was letting on; as if something inside was to proud to let anyone see me this way. If it was as proud as it was in these moments as it was through everything I would have the same spark as Ahsa has, the same boldness to fight and run to freedom or escape with R7.

"Are you ready?!" The voice in the center of the ring drives the outsiders wild. My body is shaking from anticipation as every nerve in my body is pumping with adrenaline. "Place your bets now folks, you have Kaia the human ooooorrrr Snoova the Wookie." Before me is a very hairy creature, something I have never witnessed before with my own eyes.

A grip of dead shakes my shoulder, "Remember do not disappoint me you worthless, pathetic pile of meat." Hondo's almost sweet voice has disappeared completely. "If you are to lose I will personally drag you to your hell and leave you there, you will never return and I will see to it they do everything imaginable to you until you suffer a death of pain and suffering. Are we clear?" His words had my heart pumping into overdrive, I can simply only nod; not even a whisper of a word is capable of escaping my lips. "You have been spared from my crew but I assure you I will be the first to ruin the only thing you have left to dignity on your pathetic body, so do not lose child or you will find a new definition of torture." My body freezes at his words, my face pales and my knees draw weak.

It was true, I had never been forced to lay with a man before; I was chosen to fight before I was pooled into doing such deeds. My virginity was the only thing Hondo has let me keep pure to myself since I was of 'suitable' age to start throwing myself at men. Having everything ripped, burned, clawed, and scarred on my body it is one of the things that I will never lose, it is a reminder to me that I am not truly as dirty and pathetic as I could be. Hondo sees my freezing as grips my inner thigh, my body shakes with fear as liquid builds in my eyes, he knows that is the one thing I truly have left to myself and his words ring not an inch of deception; I can not lose.

"You have been warned." His words whisper into my ear and I involuntarily shake as a single tear leaks through my eyes down my cheek, the salt stinging the wounds that have never been able to heal properly; almost reopening them.

My body is shaking to heavily for my brain to take control and throw the switch to fight mode, everything that usually would enhance my instinct is fighting against me making my stomach turn and churn with nausea. Get a hold of yourself, I try and scold, shaking my head only making the nausea worse. You will wi-my body is thrown down as a clap of thunder rings in my ears; my head bobbing from the pain erupting through. The hit had straightened me out as I look to see the hairy beast standing above me know, bringing it's hands together to slam into me. Fuck, I roll to the side just as it's hands slam into the concrete. Everything else blocks itself out as my pounding head dulls to the adrenaline flying through my system, not out of fear but anger and rage.

Leaping I land of my feet and get into fighting stance, arms raised protecting my throat and as much of my face as I can; feet bouncing back and forth as I circle the Wookie. Alright big guy, you got one lucky shot but that's the only shot you're going to get. Raising my foot I speedily crash it into the side of it's ribcage, pivoting it's body three feet to the right. Without break I take my right hand and smash into the bottom of the sternum, then bring my left knee up and into the crouching figures stomach; paralyzing for only 30 seconds or less. It's all the time I need to jump and bring my leg around it's neck and throw my body to the ground, bringing the beast down with me into a choke hold. It's claws dig into my side, fresh blood exploding through the air making my frenzy only grow; the pain I feel putting black dots in front of my eyes but I rapidly blink them away.

My leg gives some pressure from the pain and it's claws drag slowly down my sides to my hips, it seizes this chance to swing me around and throw my body into the corner of the pit. A crack echoes through the air as my two bottom ribs break from impact, my body limps slightly but the harsh words of my master roll over and over in my head bringing another wind of energy back. The Wookie charges, slamming its foot into my stomach, I puke up blood instantly not being able to keep down the inevitable. More spots cloud my vision as the pain, everything in my body wants to shut down and never wake up. NO! Something screams inside of me, something new a foreign takes over my body, as if I was never injured or in so much pain; I had more energy then ever.

With one swift movement I bounce from the ground, every bone in my body in sync as I take my knee and implant into the Wookie's temple. My fist locks into the stomach of this creature, taking my elbow after and ramming into its shoulder. An animalistic cry comes out from its mouth, but stops once my foot dislodges its jaw. It was like I was on a drug that made me feel invincible, feel as though I was immortal. The creature tries to claw at me once more digging it's huge claws into my leg, but I do not feel it as I had before; I simply feel a slight pressure that gives way as I take its arm and throw my down backwards and my leg out. A snap follows as I dislodge the shoulder all together making its arm limp and immobile.

My fists keep bashing against its skull, the single arm it has remaining pulling against my shoulder; I can feel it ripping out of my socket but continue with the use of my other fist banging repeatedly into the Wookie. Our breathing together becomes shallow as the energy depletes but neither of us want to stop, neither of us liking the consequences if we do. Using my legs once more I tighten them around the Wookie's neck, my energy supply that I was given running out but just giving me enough to do what needs to be done. Kill runs through my head in numerous forms, my veins burning as the poisonous word flows through them, pumping directly into the vessels of my heart.

Suddenly it was over, the clawing had stopped and the shallow breathing of two different souls becomes one, but I wouldn't let go. My blue eyes slowly enclose over the beast I have tangled in my legs, everything my master had said to me boils in my head know and I stop to think of what this creatures punishment will be; it is even has a master. My ears begin ringing as waves of noise over flood them, from my own heart pounding blood to the crowd surrounding me going hysterical. I scan the room, making eye contact with someone, I give a nod letting them know that this is their chance and they better take it while everyone is focused on me. Ahsa gives a small sad smile before slipping away into the cheers and boos, my heart stabs at itself with this unknown feeling I am overcome with.

BANG!

"Go! Go! Go!"

Smoke clouds over my eyes as an earth shattering explosion sounds above me. Rubble and debris shower down on me crawling into every open wound and making some of its own. Master! I discard of the unconscious body entangled below me and stand up. Chaos is erupting as men in white and red suits storm from all over, their weapons blasting at those who shoot back. Frantically I stand, jumping out of the pit, I try and search for my master but everyone is pushing my body down; a vision of a young girl screaming clouds my eyes as the smoke enters my lungs. Blindly I run, somewhere, anywhere calling out to my master for him to save me. There is another loud bang and my body is flown to one side, I collide with the ground instantly.

"Stand down you are hereby under arrest!" A voice rings in my ear as the weight crushes me.

"Master!" I cry out before a shock convulses over my body.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Trust is the greatest of gifts, but it must be earned**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **10th of Elona, Centaxday**_

 _ **Commander Fox's Log**_

"How is the prisoner doing," I peer over Ruck's shoulder onto the monitor.

"Sir she hasn't moved in about three days, she refused to eat and will not let anyone touch her. One of the Medics tried...we had to pry her off of him." I rub my temple placing my helmet down beside me.

"How are her wounds looking? Can we even get close enough to see them?" Ruck's shakes his head.

"No Sir." He zooms in closer. "She seems to have made herself a bandage but the medics fear if they aren't treated properly they'll get infected."

"Great, just freaking great." I grab my helmet again along with my blaster. "Open the door, I want to have a little chat with her."

"Sir?"

"Ruck's open the door." I was in no mood for being questioned, especially by my Squad. I was on a deadline to get information from her, to find out about the underground fight ring and the slave owners. She was being less than helpful.

The metallic doors swing open in a swooshing motion. Runner and Dodge stand straight, saluting me as I walk by them, I give them a nod motioning them to follow me. They both nod before walking behind me, blasters in hand ready. Four chambers containing the slum of Coruscant groan with slurs, I pay no attention to them; my only concern on Prisoner 1AD23. We didn't have a name for her, her prints were not in the system not even a relation match popped up, and she was in no hurry to tell us her name. I was the one who had found and subdued her, listening to her cry for her master, whoever it be; we had nothing on this girl when we needed almost everything.

"Ok." We are outside of the cell. "Runner, Dodge stay outside, we don't want to scare her. If you hear anything, even the smallest sound run in. If this girl can subdue a Wookie there is no telling what she is capable of."

"Yes Sir!" I give them a nod before typing in the access code, my nerves bundling up for some reason as the door slides open.

It was unlike me to get nervous, I have fought many prisoners before and I wasn't going to stop now. There was something different about her, something off that made me nervous. I was watching overhead from the glass roof when I had seen her cold, almost dead eyes spark with something as she tried taking the life of the Wookie. It was also the fact that she didn't care if she died she just had to win, had to prove something and that what throws me off; her willingness to die than to live and lose. Stepping into the cell I make sure the door is closed behind me before I step any further in, I do not want her escaping because god knows what she would do.

My eyes loom over the corner where she lays, there was a bunk in the cell with untouched food of almost three days worth piled in the corner; yet she chose the cold, hard ground. She is malnourished, anyone can see that, yet her muscles are the only thing popping from her skin; if she was properly feed she would have a fighters body. Her back is to the wall, her eyes are closed but I can tell she knows someone has entered the way she seems to tense, her clothing soaked with dry blood and her dead, blood soaked hair sticks to her skin and the floor. I slowly walk towards her, placing my hand on my weapon in case she strikes, she looks innocent enough now but I can not risk it.

How would I start a conversation with her? My footsteps get closer, I am only two feet away, her body becomes more tense like a snake ready to lash out; I stop. Grabbing the chair beside me I sit down, looking as she doesn't even make a move to look at me; her body moves shallowly with her breathing. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?" She doesn't move, I sigh. "What about some new bandages, you're seeping through you clothing." Again her eyes do not open. "Listen I know you're in a strange place with people you don't trust but we aren't going to hurt you." At this her eyes slowly open, they are almost as blue as the oceans of Kamino; this startles me slightly. "You have very blue eyes, has anyone ever told you that? They remind me of my home world; Kamino." She shuts them instantly. I sigh, maybe I can get Captain Rex or General Kenobi down here; they are both very good at delicate negotiations.

Rex should be at mess right about now, maybe I can catch him for some help, he does owe me for that fiasco on Tatooine. Putting the chair back where is was I slowly back out from the cell, the girls features visibly relax at the presence on me leaving. Once the door opens, I walk out and give Runner and Dodge a head shake. "She's just a working progress boys, nothing a little delicate negotiation can't solve." They nod and follow me out to the main entrance before returning to their post, Ruck looks puzzled for a moment but keeps his mouth shut as I briskly walk past him into the main halls. The mess was only a building away and double timing it I could make it in roughly 10 minutes or less.

* * *

"You need my help to what?" Rex puts down his fork, looking at me almost baffled.

"Help with a prisoner who has defeated a Wookie single handedly and keeps attacking my men, you handle more delicate negotiations, where I use more my fists and she would punch me back in a heartbeat."

"Is this Prisoner 1AD23?" Commander Cody pipes up, sitting down at the officers table with the rest of us.

"Ya and she won't break but we need the information, so I was asking Rex ol' boy to help out. Might even have to bring in General Kenobi, he's on base today correct?"

Cody nods. "Ya, he actually was talking to me about going and visiting the prisoner anyways. She's apparently got the entire Jedi Order buzzing for some reason."

"Well fuck." I give Rex a look. "You own me for Tatooine." He sighs.

"Alright, alright. Can I at least finish first? Haven't eaten since I got back from Pantora."

"Speaking of mess has anyone see Wolf, he's usually in chow by now?" Cody looks all around but can't seem to see him.

"Ya, he's out with General Plo Koon protecting one of the cargo ships for Ryloth." Commander Blackout speaks up, haven't seen him and the special ops in a while.

"Alright let's go before General Kenobi goes in alone." Rex stands taking him tray and walking out to the cans. "Well come on then."

* * *

Side by side we walk as if we were back in our old unit, the first squadron we ever knew as shinies. Rex, Cody, and I we were close, as close as brothers could be even more so; we trusted each other with our lives. We do with all of our other brothers yes, but there is a special bond made when you grow in the same rotation, the pods next to one another, the same training courses. We all had our first battle together along with many other brave men but we were the only survivors.

"So what's she look like? The prisoner I mean." Rex breaks the silence as we come to the front of the main entrance.

"Malnourished, sickly, what you would think a slave to look like." I wave to the camera to have Ruck motion us through into the holding cells. "Her eyes though, they remind me of the Kamino oceans."

"Really? Is someone falling in looove?" Rex teases me giving a small nudge on my shoulder.

"I would hope not, we still do need to interrogate her." Out into the open pops General Kenobi, Rex and I both freeze, saluting our officer in command. "At ease now gentleman, I was coming to check up on your progress, how is she?"

"Sir Prisoner 1AD23 has not moved in three days, is refusing food and water, and the Medics say if her wounds do not get treated they could become seriously infected."

"Do we not even know her name? Where she came from?"

"No Sir. There was an underground fight, she was on of the slaves to be fought. We do not have her name, her prints do not match any in the system, and there are no relation matches either."

General Kenobi strokes his beard, "Rather interesting how such a small child could subdue a larger creature." We nod in agreement. "Well let's go make our guest feel welcome."

The door opens revealing the sight I was faced with before I had left, a small figure huddled in the corner, food untouched. The General seems unfazed as he walks towards her, the door behind us closes as we all pile in; giving her enough room to not feel cornered. Her muscles start to tighten once more but she does not open her eyes, as if she can sense how many are in the room and where we are. Rex goes to the feet of her, getting closer and closer, I give him a look to back down but he doesn't see me; 1AD23's entire body is stiff now, she is ready to strike. I train my hand on my weapon, waiting for anything to happen.

 _ **10th of Elona, Centaxday**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

They come and go trying to pick and pry at my wounds, the wounds I know will get infected if I do not clean them soon. All I had was the clothes on my back and the water I was given to wash them, they hurt now. I couldn't move, eat, only protect my wounds and hope to stand my ground if any of those things come in. White shielded men with human voices but they did not look like man, they did not act like man; they scared me. Every time they come near I attack, they throw me off, throwing their blasters into my face like I'm an animal; I am an animal, protecting myself.

One of these things came in today, his foot fall was heavy as he came closer but he just stopped and sat down in front of me. His voice was just the same as the others, rough and straight as if he was programmed that way. When I opened my eyes to him he look startled, his entire body froze then relaxed slightly, something I had not seen any of them do before. He told me I had very blue eyes, that they reminded his of homeworld Kamino, I do not know where Kamino is or what types of creatures come from there; I closed them immediately.

"Sir Prisoner 1AD23 has not moved in three days, is refusing food and water, and the Medics say if her wounds do not get treated they could become seriously infected."

"Do we not even know her name? Where she came from?" An unfamiliar voice clouds my head, it sounds calmer than the others I have heard in so long.

"No Sir. There was an underground fight, she was on of the slaves to be fought. We do not have her name, her prints do not match any in the system, and there are no relation matches either."

"Rather interesting how such a small child could subdue a larger creature." There is a long pause with the calming voice. "Well let's go make our guest feel welcome."

At this I tense, the doors open instantly but my eyes are closed. My heart is racing as I count the different types of foot falls entering into the room. One heavy footfall from the thing before, one almost as heavy but slightly more coordinated, and is that a third set? I can barely make out a third set as it steps lightly onto the ground causing only a subtle vibration. The second set I had detected has moved to the rear of my legs, as the third moves to my front and the first moves to my middle; they are surrounding me. My body tenses as the one to my legs gets closer, I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body as I get ready to strike; it was me or them and I was not going to die here.

One. I strike my leg out making contact with the shin of the thing. Without even thinking, I take myself and leap onto the thing that was lying flat on the ground, my fists raised bringing back so many memories of the ring. The was a sound of metal clicking but I paid no mind, my entire focus was to the white man I currently controlled. Raising my fists I being pounding away, tears streaking down my face as the pain, the emptiness, overall betrayal I feel for my Master. He must know I am lost, why has he not sent out a search party to rescue me from these creatures? I felt abandon at the fact he has not come to rescue me, there was this whole in my chest that I could not fill and I was becoming weaker and weaker daily.

"Drop your weapon Fox!" A voice penetrates my ears, it calms me down slightly from the pain I was feeling. "I said lay down your weapon Commander Fox!" His voice seems calm yet there is an underlying cause of authority.

A searing pain runs through my side instantly, as if I was being stabbed and gutted from the inside out. Every inch of my worn body is on fire, blood pools out my sides onto the surrounding surfaces; everything looks like a massacre. Black dots being to form around my eyes, my head begins pounding and a ringing forms in my ears. When did I fall to the ground? The cool surface alerts me I had fallen from my position back to the cement, my heart pounds in my chest as I try to overcome the darkness. My vision becomes blurred now my I can make out the shape of the things removing their heads? Darkness follows.

* * *

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

"I need a Medic!"

"She's going into Cardiac Arrest!"

"Jesus someone get me that damn Medic!"

Beepbeepbeepbeeeee...

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" A girl no more than three screams out for her parents. The thickening smoke surrounds her as she runs aimlessly through it, trying to find her parents. "Mama! Pa-Papa!" She screams out again, her voice coming out more and more hoarse, less and less sound admitting. She can not see what is in front of her, she does not even know where she is, all she knows is she must find her parents; she is scared. The orange and red flames dance from inside of the hut where she had just come, as if following her out into the coarse sand; trying to swallow her whole. "Mama! Papa!" Her voice is but a dull roar as the smoke flows down her throat, as if she is drinking it, spreading through her body; making everything inside her burn.

The little girl's legs are shaking as she finds the last bit of her energy to stand, trying to find her parents in the blinding cloud makes it impossible to see; impossible to do anything but cry out. Blood is seeping from her stomach, trickling down her legs, as if newly fallen raindrops on a window glass, the opening is as wide as the bottom of her stomach. The smoke finds its way in through the opening, making the girl cry out as the sting of the wound erupts through her. She falls into the coarse sand she had just played on not two hours ago, her arms outstretched as she reaches for what she believes is up. "Mama. Papa." Her voice is all but a soft whisper as the last of her strength leaves her, her lungs filling with smog, her skin burning from the inside out.

Around her the sand begins to whip up into the air, scratching her charcoaled covered face leaving dark, almost black blood to dribble out across her face. With all energy drained, the girl's eyes begin to flutter as she can not fight staying away any longer, her brain pounding against her skull with such a great force but she can not even whimper with pain. "Ma-ma. Pa-pa." She outstretches her hand as her voice becomes inaudible, her hand drops to the sand with a thud, the sand engulfing it, putting her into an unmarked grave; her grave. The little girl finally closes her eyes, the eyes of her mother, the bluest eyes on the sun scorched planet, maybe even throughout the galaxy; the sand over takes. As she lay an uncharted sandstorm begins whipping around, burying the girl, hiding the horrendous deed that was executed.

* * *

My eyes open wide as I sit straight up, my lungs claw away at my throat as the emptiness of air surrounds me; no matter how hard I try to breath my body will not allow air. My head is pounding as the lack of oxygen starts to deplete my brain cells, my hands start frantically clawing away at my neck trying to get the tube lodged down my throat out. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Footsteps come rushing down the hallway towards me. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. My heart rate increases as my senses become overflowed with confusion and lack of proper blood flow.

"Ga-gah." I can not spew out anything as a the tube is lodged down past my vocal cords, blocking off everything. "He-he-help." My voice comes out scratchy and low, the footsteps are coming closer now; the room around me begins spinning.

"Get the medical droid!" A frantic voice yells.

"Get that fucking tube out of her mouth!" Another voice yells, everything beings going black once more. "Fuck not again!"

A long searing pain reaches far from down my throat, ripping my throat out slightly, blood dripping down my mouth onto my clothing. Fresh air hits me, punching my lungs into full expansion, my brain pounding not from lack of oxygen but to much oxygen at once. My vision comes back, doubling before I can see clearly, not one but two identical faces staring back at me looking more and more relieved; I start to back up only to stop at the stinging pain of my sides.

"It's ok." One with blue marks reaches out to touch me until he stops and coils. "You're fine Asha, you're with friends now?"

"A-A-Asha?" My head turns around the bright room, looking for the young Twi'Lek.

"Yes, that is your name correct?" Another one with red marks comes as close to the blue one. "You were saying it as you fainted."

"No, that's my-a Twi'Lek." I take a long sigh. "A Twi'Lek I use to know."

"Well what is your name then?"

"Kaia." I say softly, almost inaudibly.

"Kaia." The one in blue looks thoughtfully to his counterpart. "Well I am Captain Rex and this is Commander Fox of the Galactic Republic Army."

My body begins to shake at the last sentence, clones, they are clones?! I was in uncharted waters at this point, only wanting to return to my Master and beg him for forgiveness for leaving him. Every instinct, every fiber in my body was telling me to fight and run back home but I could not move. I was badly injured and could feel my wounds were infected and my ribs broken, not to mention my arm was dislodged and possibly broken, the pain at this point was to great to tell. My right hand gingerly brushes over the wounds on my side, I flinch at the touch.

"Your wounds are badly infected and your immune system is to weak to fight off any diseases that came with it. The Medic stitched them up the best they could but they think it will be at least a month until they heal, longer for your broken ribs and shoulder." Commander Fox talks now, stepping closer.

"I could have taken care of them myself." I make a face, no one was ever allowed to touch my wounds. "But you all kept coming in trying to poke and prod at me like I was an animal." I flinch back expecting to be hit for my slash out.

The two clones look to each other. "Well we wanted to check up on you and make sure you wouldn't die."

"I have lived 20 years of my life tending to myself, I think I can continue." Standing I take a deep breath to hide the pain. "Now please excuse me Sirs but I must return to my Master now."

Captain Rex speaks now. "I'm sorry but we can not allow you to leave." They form together in my path. "Now please return to the bed."

His voice raises slightly at me, I flinch and move back towards the bed; cowering away. "Please we do not mean any harm," Commander Fox says softly. "We are just following orders and you are in no condition to do anything."

"Ok." Is all I can say, to weak to fight it. Too programmed to not talk back.

"Please trust us." Captain Rex reaches out to me, I do not back away but just allow his hand to come crashing into my body. "I know this must be hard for you but we need your help."

"My help?" I question, what could they possibly want from me?

"Yes, we need to know everything you know about your master and the underground fight ring that you were apart of." Commander Fox takes over now.

"Why? Why would clones care about any of that, you never care about the slaves. All you care about is bringing war." My voice was raised slightly, at this point the adrenaline was pumping to hard to care if I was to be hit. "You act like you care just to get information and once it is given I will just be chucked aside, forgotten." Tears begin streaming down my face. "I just want to return to my Master, why don't you just allow me to leave!"

"I must apologize but we can not allow you to do that." The calming voice returns, a man older than I with orange hair walks in, his robes look clean yet worn. A lightsaber is attached to his hip. My heart rate increases at the sight, going noticed by everyone in the room. "Fear not, this is a Jedi's weapon for peace not war." He wields it, placing the lightsaber onto a table. "We are only trying to help, help everyone like you."

My blood was boiling at this point, far beyond anything I have felt outside of the ring. "Fear not? Master Jedi you do not know what I have seen, what I have gone through fear is what I was fed, bred into!" My chest is heaving. "There is fear and then there is terror, something I have know for a very long time and I will not sit here and be treated like I am a common savaging animal and then once needed turn into someone of importance." I was standing now, pain searing back through my sides, tears rolling down my face. It was like after all those years of being pushed down I was pushing back, hard. "Treating me like a common criminal, poking and prodding me even after I told you to stop and let me go back to my home, where I belong." My chest was heaving now, fists tightening at my sides; I was mad-no I was outraged. "16 years, from the time I was four, I was told to treat after myself, cleaning my own wounds in the water of the animals. And you Master Jedi and the Galactic Army do not even ask about my customs, you just do as you please terrorizing and insulting me, thinking I can not because I am weak and afraid. I am weak because I do not trust you, I do not know what you have done to the food, and I am afraid because no one would tell me where I was, no one would even say a word to me unless I attacked and then it was cursing and treating me like a rabid animal." I was ready to start throwing punches at the Jedi, crouching into a fighting stance. "So when you ask me to trust you like you would ask a trooper for a blaster, just utter obedience I _**will not**_ comply!"

"Very well." The Jedi crouches down now, I take this as a threat and ball my fists tighter. "If you do not want to comply when asked, I have different methods of making you talk."

I can feel my eye twitching at his taunt, my other arm even in pain raises and rips off the mechanical lines connecting the machine to me. "Do. Your. Worst."

 **Be honest did you guys think she was going to die? Let me know your thoughts and I'll try to make the next chapter as heart racing as this one; if you thought this one was heart racing. PM, Comment, Follow!**


	6. Chapter 5

"I must apologize but we can not allow you to do that." The calming voice returns, a man older than I with orange hair walks in, his robes look clean yet worn. A lightsaber is attached to his hip. My heart rate increases at the sight, going noticed by everyone in the room. "Fear not, this is a Jedi's weapon for peace not war." He wields it, placing the lightsaber onto a table. "We are only trying to help, help everyone like you."

My blood was boiling at this point, far beyond anything I have felt outside of the ring. "Fear not? Master Jedi you do not know what I have seen, what I have gone through fear is what I was fed, bred into!" My chest is heaving. "There is fear and then there is terror, something I have know for a very long time and I will not sit here and be treated like I am a common savaging animal and then once needed turn into someone of importance." I was standing now, pain searing back through my sides, tears rolling down my face. It was like after all those years of being pushed down I was pushing back, hard. "Treating me like a common criminal, poking and prodding me even after I told you to stop and let me go back to my home, where I belong." My chest was heaving now, fists tightening at my sides; I was mad-no I was outraged. "16 years, from the time I was four, I was told to treat after myself, cleaning my own wounds in the water of the animals. And you Master Jedi and the Galactic Army do not even ask about my customs, you just do as you please terrorizing and insulting me, thinking I can not because I am weak and afraid. I am weak because I do not trust you, I do not know what you have done to the food, and I am afraid because no one would tell me where I was, no one would even say a word to me unless I attacked and then it was cursing and treating me like a rabid animal." I was ready to start throwing punches at the Jedi, crouching into a fighting stance. "So when you ask me to trust you like you would ask a trooper for a blaster, just utter obedience I _**will not**_ comply!"

"Very well." The Jedi crouches down now, I take this as a threat and ball my fists tighter. "If you do not want to comply when asked, I have different methods of making you talk."

I can feel my eye twitching at his taunt, my other arm even in pain raises and rips off the mechanical lines connecting the machine to me. "Do. Your. Worst."

* * *

 _ **The path of ignorance is guided by fear**_

 _ **11th of Elona**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

My blood was pumping at a rate I was familiar with, the sync of my heart beat with my adrenaline calms me to a point where I feel more relaxed than I have felt in days. I felt challenged, scared, overall outraged by the way I was treated, I was treated too nice; as if I actually mattered and it scared me. I wanted my Master more than anything now, I was all alone and needed his guidance; I wanted to fight for him again. The Jedi in front of me is crouched, this is what made me feel threatened; facing something I have never felt before in my condition. I had faced humans before but none with the type of power this one possessed even though to me the force was a joke; blessing some and cursing others in a game called destiny.

"Are you going to start this little dance or am I?" The Jedi taunts, I squint my eyes.

"Do not take me lightly because of my injuries." I spit back out at him, shuffling my feet as we dance the outer circle.

"Oh trust me even if you weren't injured I would not take you as such a threat, I mean I am a Jedi Knight." I growl at him now, his jabs poking away at my brain.

"Then you are a fool."

My body leaps out of my defensive position taking haste at the opportunity to strike, the Jedi is fast on his feet as my right leg barely scrapes his knee cap. My body moves slower than his from lack of nutrients and my injuries, I will have to compensate with strength and wit instead of relying on my speed as usual. The Jedi is kicking out as I calculate my next move, his leg driving hard into my stomach.

Crunch.

My badly healed ribs cave in at the impact, blood swells in my chest up my throat forcing me to clear everything to the ground. "This can not be the great fighter I had heard about, the one who defeated the Wookie." My eyes glint at his half cocked face, I take this time to slide down, faking as if I was injured. Within a millisecond of my collapse my legs kick out taking the Jedi down with a swift motion; his legs feel strong as ours collide. More fluid forces it's way out of my mouth onto the floor, covering me in mucus and blood from somewhere within. Scrambling over to the dazed Jedi, I take no time to straddle him, my knee digging down into the one part I know will keep him immobile as I squish; he lets out a yelp as I squish him genitals.

The skin of either side of my body stretches as the stitches give warning to their ultimate rip, nothing would stop that pain from taking over and subduing me into the world of darkness I have become almost friends with. My right fist is raised as far as I will allow, it looks to be white as the sheets on my bed from the lack of blood flow, every instinct in my body was on fire either telling me to just let him win to treat myself or win and suffer greatly. I was fighting not only this Jedi but a war within myself that I have not had for a very long time, the fight for my ultimate survival. My fists lowers as the adrenaline begins to wear thin and extreme pain begins bringing my stitches into greater light.

The Jedi takes my hesitation as a signal of weakness and throws me off, my body goes flying into the wall behind me, my back and head bouncing off as if I were a rubber ball. "Remember do not disappoint me you worthless, pathetic pile of meat." Master?! "If you are to lose I will personally drag you to your hell and leave you there, you will never return and I will see to it they do His threat drill into my skull as the threat washing over me like the animal water I had cleansed myself in. "You have been spared from my crew but I assure you I will be the first to ruin the only thing you have left to dignity on your pathetic body, so do not lose child or you will find a new definition of torture."

The feeling I had felt during my encounter with the Wookie begins slowly spreading through my veins, starting from my heart and pumping through every last nerve ending. Swiftly taking heed, I body slam into the Jedi making him go flying into the wall behind him; the shock spread on his face indicating to me he did not expect me to attack again. Without hesitation this time, I stride over bringing my fist into his stomach, he tightens and balls up slightly at the power on with my fist was delivered. My arms go to his tunic now, taking haste and throwing him once more to the ground. If I could see red this would be the time I would do so.

The Jedi gets up at faster speed, his right foot connect with my side knocking me into the wall; I scowl at the impact yet bring my fists up again to face him. My head flies back as his hand digs into my eye socket, pooling blood puffing up my face. Before he can land a second hit my fist mocks his latest motion, taking my fist and sharply landing into his eye socket; my entire body felt cool and more relaxed as my anger flows. His head moves backwards bringing me to have a second chance to bring my legs down, sweeping him back to the ground.

Sweat beads off my forehead, onto the tunic of the Jedi. Breathing on both ends was running hot as we begin punching and rolling on the ground, each trying to regain power and defeat the other. Frustration pops around me as the tide of this battle seems to carry one, longer than I was use to with to much energy I was carrying. I was lying on my back this time with the Jedi punching at my defences, my nose had been broken long before and was dripping blood down through my nose into my throat; it was blood shed. There was blood everywhere, splattered from the various wounds.

My legs, on their own accord wrap around the stomach of the Jedi and throw him to the side as if he weigh no more than a bandage. My arms wrap around his neck beginning to squeeze like pythons hunting their prey, he does not claw at my arms bringing me no satisfaction. There was an uproar of arms prying at me to get my clinging arms from off of the Jedi, I was to focused to allow my weakness to delay me.

Swoosh!

My body is thrown at, greater speeds than I have ever thought possible, towards the wall facing the door. I am unable to move but seem as if I am pinned by an invisible hand onto the wall. The Jedi in my vision is getting up and only slightly coughing at the inflection I had caused. Rage runs through my body at this sight, everything pushing back at the invisible hands, beating them down in a way I would have never thought possible. The Jedi looks bewildered as I begin walking towards him, slowly at first, but quicker as the rage fuels me being.

Again another hand seems to be pushing down on me but my eyes sight focuses on my true prize, Hondo's words pounding through my head; tears want to break through and hit my bruised filled cheeks. "Do not disappoint me you worthless, pathetic pile of meat." His words spin around my head as I fall forward towards the kill. "If you are to lose I will personally drag you to your hell. Suffer a death of pain and suffering." Again a third hand sweeps over me again, weighing greater towards, but I strive onward; my body only a foot away from the Jedi. "You will find a new definition of torture." A fourth hand now, my body feels very weak from the emotions running through me, there was a slight bump through my energy as I feel something slip through my defenses weakening me from within….

* * *

 _ **12th of Elona**_

 _ **General Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi's Log**_

"With the force, she is strong, mhm?" Master Yoda addresses the council as we sit, almost stand in anxiousness.

"She is, there is no denying that any longer." Master Windu speaks now, rubbing his chin. Something he does when stressed I gather. "Although how strong is she?"

It was my turn to speak now, "Well she did withstand the combined force of Anakin, Master Plo Koon, Master Kit Fisto, and myself." Everyone in the room looks slightly impressed, yet slightly overwhelmed. "Plus there is no denying we all felt her presence once she entered the atmosphere, also she was flowing with the force during our little fight.." I rub my swollen eye.

"But the chosen one, could she be?" Master Yoda speaks again, the council becomes drawn with opinions at his word.

"We must watch her, train her, make sure she fights for justice and peace!" Master Saesee Tiin shouts, others agree.

"She is too old, she can not be trained, chosen one or not. She will destroy us all!" Master Agen Kolar opposes, the room erupts into chaos.

"That is enough!" Master Windu shouts, everyone settles down. "Master Yoda, what is your take on the situation?"

Everyone turns to Master Yoda now, he stares out the window with a sigh. "Troubling this is, yes. What we must do, I am not sure." Well this does not sound promising. "Blessed with the powers of the force this child is but to be trained as a Jedi, she can not be trained…"

"What are you saying Master Yoda?" I pick up on the but that was coming along in his sentence.

"A warrior she is trained. A warrior we could train in the Galactic Army until made a solution have we." Everyone mumbles their agreeance, not wanting to go against the Grand Master.

"Then it is settled, the girl shall stay and train with the clones until we have a better understanding of her powers." Master Windu sits down as well as the rest of the council.

Master Agen speaks once more, "Who shall look after this child, watch over her and be able to kill her if she becomes to powerful?" Again chaos inverts.

"I shall." My voice speaks, everyone turns to me.

"An apprentice you have, Master Kenobi."

"Yes but she is not to be trained as a Padawan." I begin. "She has taken a 'liking' to myself and Captain Rex as well as Commander Fox."

"She tried to kill you."

"She was scared, I challenged her to assert dominance, I did not realise the force would protect her in such a way." The Jedi nod. "She is powerful yes but she is scared and untrained, I will not make the same mistake again."

"Then train the girl Master Kenobi shall, decide her fate in three years we shall…"

* * *

 _ **16th of Elona**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

Four, maybe five days I have been isolated in the medical ward, handcuffed to the bed so I would not escape;only the medical droid coming in every so often to check on me. It is maddening just waiting, so many tubes and wires coming out of my body making me look more un-human than ever; I was going insane. There was never thing much attention drawn to me over my wounds before, no medical droid coming in to 'take vitals' or 'clean my wounds', just me tending to myself hoping I will survive. I would try and speak to the droid but either he could not hear or he was ignoring me, the unknown fluid drips down into the tube connected to my veins; nutrients they call it. So now I just sit and stir in my anxiousness, waiting for my wounds to heal so I can move without fainting.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" A voice drifts down the hallway into my ears.

"At this point Rex I am unsure of anything." The Jedi from the other day!

"Putting her into training with the clones would create chaos, or worse." Could it be Captain Rex?

"I understand Rex but I will be watching over her so will Master Skaak Ti will be informed about her." Their voices draw closer to my room, I tense but realize it is pointless with me being handcuffed.

"Alright Sir, we trust you, just try not to get us all killed."

A low chuckle emerges right outside the doorway, "Well it looks like she is awake." I give him a glare as our last encounter draws through my brain, a little smirk comes as I notice his eye is still healing. "Here I thought we were becoming friends Kaia." I go to say something but keep my mouth closed. "The medical droid said your wounds are improving quickly, you might be able to make it for the next batch of clones to train with."

"What?" My voice is low, confused yet not as scared as it was.

"Yes the Jedi council has advised me to let you know you will be joining the clones in training for the next couple of years. Congratulations." His optimism seems forced but I do not dare question it.

"I need to return to my Master, he must be worried for me by now." Dreams of the past have been coming for the last nights, dreams of what Hondo has done to his slaves when they run away and he finds them.

"I am sorry but you can not leave, you shall stay under the care of the Republic Army for three years."

"I made a promise to a friend to return home by then, I must decline. Please this is all I ask let me return home." I was pleading at this point, something I have not done since long ago; it was for different reasons though than my own safety. "Please I must return soon or my Master will kill me."

The Jedi looks almost sad as he draws a breath for his next words, "We will send someone to tell your friend if you would like, but I am sorry you can not leave." No one must know of R7, the words pound in my head.

"No, allow me to just return home. I promise you will never see me again, just let me return home." I was going in circles, just trying to leave this place; this was not my home.

"This is your home now, after three years you may leave or you may stay but I am sorry we must keep you here." A soft, wet drop hits my hand before the stinging sensation on my cheeks takes over. "Please we do not mean to upset you, think of this as steps to becoming free."

"Master Jedi." I sigh, the heart monitor dropping lower. "All my life I have been in slavery and I can not imagine my life outside of it, I am a fighter not a clone. Please it would save everyone time if you take me back to my home and my Master."

"I must ignore your plea...I do not think we have been properly introduced. I am Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, I will be assisting you through your training.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I now I promised a heart racing chapter but I couldn't find anything within me other than a filler to her next adventure. No spoilers here but Kaia is going to go through a lot with the next couple of chapter! Peace out and May the Force be with You.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendship**_

 _ **13th of Helona**_

 _ **11 Years Earlier**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **Hell**_

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" My voice rings out as a guard stands over a boy, no older than I; he stops and scowls.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An awful voice screeches in my ears, a cringe trickles down my spine. "A slave who hasn't learned her place in the world?" Heavy boot falls stalk towards me, the way the predator stalks its prey one final time. "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!?"

Urine trickles down the scarred flesh of my leg, "Y-y-y-yes sir." His voice was powerful, taking the boldness I had prior and slashing it to pieces.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME YOU WELP?!" More substance falls from me, staining my clothes mixing everything together. Before I dare say anymore my throat is closed by a strong, iron grip; my lungs gasp from air instantly. With both feet kicking out, I claw at the hand trying to open my airway once more, my fingers stinging and bleeding from the labors of my day and my effort to live. "You listen to me and you listen well." His breath is so close I can smell the whiskey he had. "If you ever defy me again I will make every nerve ending in your body plead and beg for forgiveness. Do you understand me?" I can only nod as my vocal cords were beginning to crush and die. "Good. Here is a little reminder of this conversation."

With force my body is thrown, not tossed, but thrown with great force into the pile of refuse that was meant to be melted down for scrap. A metal shard makes its way to the top of the pile, nicking the thin material I was given for cloth, sticking through my left hand as I try to catch my fall. A shriek crawls through my mouth and into the air but no one looks, no one even make a sound of acknowledgement of my pain. A single tear rolls down my face as I sit there, blood seeping through my newly opened wound onto the rusted parts below. Little did I know this would be the first of many wounds to remind me of insubordination I would receive.

* * *

My eyes open wide as the memory clouds my vision, invisible pain reach down through the nervous system to my right hand; the scar pulsating rapidly. The scar was not big in size, having shrunk to my skin over the years, jagged looking, reminding me of how I can never make a full fist without pain. It was the first time I had stood for anyone other than my own, the feeling of injustice would not allow me to stay silent; it was also not the last time. The other scars begin to feel hot through my body. That boy, the one I had stood for that day was one I would stand for many more times, the boy I would never get to share a moment outside of Hell with; the one who haunts my dreams, encouraging my nightmares. He is the one I weep for when I am alone, the one I wish I could save.

* * *

 _ **23rd of Yelona**_

 _ **3 Years Earlier**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **Hell**_

Crack!

A sickening feeling takes hold of my body, blood pours from my mouth onto the metal shards I lay on below; the guard above me laughs as if he was told a funny joke. My two bottom ribs are broken, I can feel them poking into my stomach, tempting fate with a death of pure agony as they would puncture through causing everything to implode. Tears welled in my eyes but I had learned not to show the enemy of your weakness, it would make them stronger, more powerful; something they did not need. Every pain receptor in my body is on fire and multiple lashes of a whip breach the upper level of skin, leaving the wounds to inflame and bleed; my brain is ready to explode. I had done this to myself though, trying to save someone again from the mercilessness of the guards; someone I have saved before.

I look over to the unconscious boy, the first one I had saved, laying flat on the ground; a guard was walking towards the boy. I try to cry out, tell him to stop at the guard shakes the boy violently, his head snapping back and forth with such force I could not bear to watch any longer. The guard who has beating me mercilessly takes my broken jaw with his large, rough hand and jerks my head towards the incinerators; I can not even yelp in pain. I try to turn my head away, rather to take the beating than watch what the guard might do to the kid, the guard unsatisfied with my willingness takes his boot and encloses it within my already broken ribs; my eyes open wide at the sudden pain. The boy was still being shaken but he was regaining his conscientious now, the motion awakening him somehow; the smell of burning metal turns the guards attention to the burner; my eye go wide, head shaking against the weight of my guard. An idea was forming in his head, an idea that sends a smile onto his face; a smile of someone receiving a medal, a proud, sickening smile.

I can not control my tears any longer, begging with my eyes for him to do this unthinkable, unspeakable deed; spare the boy, for he did nothing. My windpipe is being held, not even a gasp can escape my throat as I can only watch, the green eyes I have become familiar with fluttering open; I try and close my eyes but find myself unable. The guard lifts his captive over his head now, the metal incinerator burning hotter than any other object I have ever encountered, the flame burning my skin slightly even from a distance away. Nothing runs through my mind as I watch, tears blurring my vision as he is slowly brought down to the molten metal below. Burning metal is replaced by burning flesh instantly; the smell revolts in my system, everything comes up.

Screams of something I have never witnessed penetrate my ears, half human, half demon explode with high decimals shredding what I had left of my hearing; but I can still hear his animalistic cries. The guard does not just drop him in but slowly lowers him into the metal, my senses are over loading, I can not even cry out as I wish him to stop this; wish it be me and not the boy. I am blinded by tears but can see the last image of the boy's eyes connecting with mine, the pain, pure pain expressed through his eyes shoots right passed me and into my heart; they burn into my soul. That is the last thing I see before he vanished into the substance below, the smell of charred flesh, flesh of a friend, makes me dry heave whatever I have remaining; my stomach feels as though it will come up my throat out to the cement below. I can feel my ribs scraping at it dangerously; it did not matter though, I just want to die.

With swift movement I am taken from the floor and throw into the metal surrounding the substance that killed my friend; my nose smells my flesh before I can feel the burn. Bounding off I land into the pile of metal below, shards sticking through my body at every angle; it did not amount to the pain my back was in. Spots flash before my eyes as the pain becomes unimaginable, a pain I have never felt and can not describe; it was a pain deeper than the wounds and burnt flesh. The spots become bigger until I am only left with a big void of darkness, awaiting me like an old friend.

* * *

Tears streak my face now, the gag becoming soaking wet; a salty taste hits my mouth. I never even got to know his name, he was an unknown boy to me yet he haunts me day and night. The ship jolts again making my chest heave as more tears pour down, I did not know why I was crying so hard but can not stop. Images of my time in hell flash before me, body burns with the pain of past wounds wanting to feel new again; my back burning almost to the point I can smell my flesh. His screams ringing in my ears and his green eyes look into my head, no matter how much I try and push them out they push back; haunting me of what I could not save. I could not even comfort myself, the restraints dangling me above the ground, the gag stopping my reassurance that I am ok even though I can feel I am not. I do not think I would ever be more than ok, always slipping back into Hell; feeling the heat and torture given to me by the demons who 'guard' us; it was a never ending cycle of torture.

* * *

 _ **9th of Kelona 0700**_

 _ **Captain Rex's Log**_

 _ **Kamino**_

"Her strategy is sloppy, weak." One of the bounty hunters, Bric comments as we watch Cadet Kaia run through the simulation. "She would surely get her squad killed."

"She just needs improvement, nothing more, she just started yesterday with a blaster." El-Les the other bounty hunter hired cuts him off. "She would make a fine addition to the Domino Squad."

Bric lets out a dry laugh, "Domino Squad? You can't be serious?" I look to both of them, confused, I was usually never on Kamino watching the cadets train. "They are the weakest squad I have ever seen, hell they should be sent to work with 99!"

"Maybe she will be the link they need!" El-Les, someone who never loses his temper, strides on.

"Let's have her run with Domino Squad to see how she does, if it works then keep her if not let's try Bravo squad." I interject, she was under my care after all. "Let me go give her a couple pointers before running an O-Course."

I leave them both to their arguing, the red light is shining warning everyone not to enter the range; it was dangerous with unskilled cadets; some of them get a little to trigger happy. Ignoring the warning though I walk right in, her blaster was set to stun so all I had to worry about was being immobile for a couple of minutes. Walking through the door, the sound of blaster fire brings back battles but also my own time here as a cadet; that was a long time ago. Her focus was strong, I will give her that, but her stance and hold on the weapon was not strong enough; she has the strength but her inexperience stops her. I take a blaster from the rack, drawing closer to her location, I do not even think she knows I am here the way she focuses down range at the single droid. Taking a knee I move into position, my sight down the barrel of the gun, with one breath I take a shot, dead center on the forehead; all firing ceases.

'You need to hold your weapon tighter, have more control. Feel the gun connecting to you, allow it to become an extension of you, like this." I show her the stance, left knee locks to the ground as my right foot cements. My right elbow locks to my side as my left guides the front of the gun where I should point; a straight shot follows. Kaia does not say a word but does her best to mock my movement, her right knee goes down but her left foot will not stay solid to the ground, her grip is loose on the gun as well; as though she can not tighten it anymore. "No, no like this." I walk over to her, reaching out to adjust her. "May I?" She nods, slowly but determined. "Since you're right handed your left foot should be planted to the ground like this, and your left arm should be out, holding the gun in place." I guide her body, feeling the growth of muscle and fat returning to her from the capsules we are making her take. "Your right knee should be firm and to the side of you, like a triangle for a steady stance, a little more. There!" It was odd touching her, I was use to moving soldiers like myself, same body structure but hers was different; something I was not use to. "Try and fire now."

With her new stance she looks down the sight of the barrel, her body slowly breathing as she tightens her grip on the weapon. It was almost the perfect stance, she would just need to be relaxed, something I know she would not be able to do at this time; she was to wired. Her blue eyes train down the range, suddenly she stops breathing, her finger slowly squeezing at the trigger; silence endures. Pride swells in me as I watch her stance, how quickly she takes direction and follows the orders given to her, like a true soldier without a doubt; she would make a fine addition to the Army. What would happen after her training though, that should only take roughly a year, if that, but General kenobi had said she would be with us for three years; whose command would she fall under, or would she stay here? I didn't really know why she was being trained or what the Jedi planned to do with her, I just followed my orders and hope to fight another day. Suddenly a blue flash comes for the barrel, her body jerks slightly but the blast hits the droid; not in a kill point but a damaging zone.

"Nice work!" Her face turns a shade darker, I realise now I am basically on top of her; our bodies touching now. "Right well come on then, time to meet your Squad. Double time Cadet!" Under my helmet my face was burning, I had not realized it but we were very close as she had taken the shot and the distance only closed as I congratulated her.

* * *

 _ **9th of Kelona 0830**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **O-Course**_

"Orders just relayed, mission objective to take and hold the LZ until help arr-"

"Shut up Echo we all heard the orders!" One of the other Cadets cut him off, I think his name was Fives.

"Just follow behind me boys!" One with the Z-6 Rotary gun fires off, droids fall at his feet as he moves. "Woo hoo!" He was having way to much fun with this.

The other two of the 'squad' had begun arguing as soon as mission orders were relayed, everything was in chaos; only making my fight instinct more powerful. I could not help it, the entire zone was making my head spin, the chaos and gun firing making my insides twitch with anxiety; I just want to punch something. I take a breath and fire my weapon, the recoil feeling as though someone had punched me, this was only making me feel more hostile; if I did not do something soon I would surely go crazy! I look for a way to escape, the arguing from the two clones on the ground growing stronger, the blasters firing left and right banging inside my head. With my heart pumping heavily, the blood pumping through my veins making every nerve want to run, fight.

"Hey idiot!" A voice rings in my ear, someone shoves me slightly. "Lets get a move on!"

"Do not touch me again." My voice is dark, a voice I only hear before an attack.

The clone with the Z-6 Rotary shoves me harder, "What are you going to do? You're nothing but a worthless slave trying to be a clone. How the fuck do the Jedi feel so confident in you when you'll just try to get us all killed along the way. Tell you what stand out of our way and we'll deal with this on ou-" HIs head flies back, my fist clenched tightly. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screams at me, throwing down his weapon. "Are you on drugs?!" His fists ball up before he takes a swing towards me, I dodge gracefully.

"I told you to not touch me." My voice was calm, almost deadly. I give another blow to his shoulder, damaging his armor. "But you didn't listen." Our bodies collide now, each fighting for dominance.

A fist lands on my helmet knocking me back slightly, I throw myself onto him; our bodies fall to the ground. He falls on top of me, his body crushing me slightly from his weight advantage and the armor he wears; mine does little to support his massive structure. His fist comes crashing down onto my helmet, it is knocked off with his blow; my mangled hair sprawls out to the ground. He goes into hit me a second time, I am ready however and take his arms throwing him off of me; I straddle him as he falls. Even though he is stronger I have the advantage of swiftness, nimbleness so as his back hits the floor below my hand is already coming down; knocking off his helmet. I give another blow, red trickles down his face after the sound of an audible crack fills my ears; a smirk rest on my mouth now.

Tension was releasing from me, I have been the calmest I have felt in a couple of days, every cell in my body relaxing with each instinctual movement. It was like being back in the ring, feeling the pressure of dominance cloud around me, to fight; to win. Another pressure quickly takes over on my upper torso, my body lifted off of the clone in a matter of seconds. I was fighting back, my eyes on the prize of getting to kick the crap out of this disrespectful clone, three pairs of hands hold me down. Each jerk and yank only causes a tighter grip on my body leaving me with an empty satisfaction as I watch the clone stand, wiping the blood from his mouth; his glare is not even among the 10 deadliest I've seen. I spit in his direction only to be jerked back, my spit missing his shoes by mere inches.

"What the fuck was that cadets?!" A stern, angry voice reaches my ears. Instinctively I cease all restraint I was giving, looking down shamefully to the side; not willing to meet the eyes of the voice. "Clear and hold the LZ that was your orders, clear the LZ from the droids not your squad mates!"

"Sir, this thing attacked me for no-"

"CT-782 did I ask you to speak? Actually did I tell you to interrupt your commanding officer?" Captain Rex interrupts, his voice cold and angry.

"N-No Sir!" The clone speaks, his cheeks red.

"She attacked you because she was provoked. It was uncalled for hostility and I will not even mention the things you had said to her." Captain Rex is in his face right now, I can see the spit flying. "And you…" He turns to me now, fear enters my body, I close my eyes ready to embrace the hit. Captain Rex sighs, "Look, I know you do not know a lot about teamwork but we do not assault your squad mates, no matter how much they deserve it in the middle of a fucking war zone ok?" His voice was calm, a complete 180 from what was spoken to CT-782, it was to calm for me.

"Sir you can hit me if you would like." I look down, still bracing for the kick to the or a punch to the face.

"What? Why would I hit you?"

"I was foolish and disrespectful Sir. It is what my Master would do when I became out of line. You can do it later to if you do not want me to be braced for the impact."

"That deserves a yell, cool down period but not a physical attack." I look up to see everyone staring at me weirdly, as if seeing me for the first time. Captain Rex sighs, "Ok cadets, clear out but the next time I do not want this to happen again. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

 _ **9th of Kelona 1645**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **Barracks**_

I go flying across the room, my back hitting up against a locker with great force, a groan escapes my lips. The blood from my nose leaves drips through the white floor, staining my garments as well. The blood reaches my senses, a lust for a kill strikes my bones, I can feel my muscles growing and anticipating a fight. With fists raised I head back over to the five clones standing around in a circle, one looks nervous, two look tired, another looks like he's enjoying this, and then my eyes turn to the final one. His smirk reaches halfway across his face, he had a score to settle from our previous encounter in the O-course; oh it is so one now bitch.

I take a swing at his shoulder, not a lethal punch but just trying to catch him off guard, he avoids my attack going to drive me into the lockers once more. Gracefully, and swiftly I counteract his movement by taking my arm and locking onto his, slamming him into the lockers this time; I felt alive, more alive, more powerful with my movements. The pills they had given me to 'boost my immune system and get my body back in shape', where helping a lot; I was more alert, more focused, stronger and faster. CT-872, I believe, grunts out before taking me and shoving us both backward into the lockers behind, a giant clanging rings in my ears as my body is crushed by his. Stupid clone, why did he have to go and catch me off guard, I grind my teeth shoving him off of me to place us back into standard position. Why the fuck was I even off my guard in the first place?! I scold myself at this, because this is what happens when you left your guard down; people try to attack you.

His fist lands right into my sternum, a heart wrenching sounds comes from my lungs as the wind is knocked out of them; my ribs only slightly healed give way quickly. Pain shoots through my body now as my lower ribs break once more, a sickening sound echos through the small circle formed. I clench my jaw now, pissed off and ready to end this little dance we had done, if he thinks he can be the alpha male he has another thing coming. There was no energy from before to surround me but I didn't need it, I was faster and stronger than I have been in years, it was a disadvantage towards the clones but frankly I did not give a fuck about him. To be honest I did not give a shit about anyone I had met in the past 2 weeks of my miserable life, they were people who held me away from my Master, forcing me to attack because they didn't give a shit on what I had done for my life; it was all just stupid. My fingers dig into my palm, arm shaking beyond control, I attack.

Left arm to the face, his head flies back at the speed. Right leg to the right knee joint, his body digs to the right at the impact. I blow his weak attempt at a face shot with my left arm, it bounces off me feebly. My right elbow attacks the right side of his face, I can hear the crunch of his jaw dislocating from the mantle. My body felt good, felt alive as I watch my enemy go downwards. With one quick, swift punt from my right leg to his ribs, not enough to break them but enough to bruise, I watch as the clone gasps for breath. Every live nerve in my system is yelling, urging me to kill this clone were he lies, to put him and others around him in his place, my head and heart yearning for last blood as his entire face is swelling and dribbling down with blood; the black eye from earlier showing. My right foot climbs up to just above his head, the tingles to urge me along with what my body only felt naturally right to do; my foot falls with great intensity.

CRACK!

My eyes make contact with the clones, his eyes glazed over as his last thing he saw was my foot coming down in his head. I take my foot away, slowly placing it back beside me, my body at full peace with the damage down. Blood from both sides come together, forming a pool of both slave and clone blood, it looks the same from where I said but the origin of the blood is different; it didn't matter now. Stepping back slightly I look up to see the immobilized faces of the clone's 'brothers', looks of fear, anger, and death shadow over them all. I shrug, it meant no difference to me where they died or lived, I pick up the bandage wrap by my side; my ribs would need to be treated if I would ever want them to heal. Taking what I need I place it back down on the bench that sits only inches away, luckily placed in a location that was not disruptive to the blood shed.

I look back down to the clone now, "Pity, and here I thought we were becoming good friends." I walk away, shoving the four clones standing out of my way; none try to stop me. My footsteps dragging me far from the clones, the weapons, the armor, even the dent in the locker right next to the clone on the ground; the one that was meant for his head.

* * *

 _ **Hey Ya'll. So whatcha think? Kaia really does not get along well with others does she, but hey at least she didn't kill Hevy am I right? Anyways you know what to do comment, PM, and/or follow! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A secret shared is a trust formed...**_

 _ **25th of Kelona 0600**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **Hangars**_

The sound of his boots draws my attention making my back extend and my shoulders wider, snapped forward looking out to the men working near by. I was nervous, afraid, whatever emotion I was feeling for this training seminar. It wasn't so much the clones I was afraid of anymore, I had learned to filter out their existence as nothing more than a lull; it was what I do with the clones that terrifies me the most. Flying, the one thing Captain Rex made sure I was to practice, every damn day in the morning before drawing out blows with my squad. My squad, if possible my eyes roll back inside my head further than ever thought.

A bunch of no good pile of dick bags those guy's are. Even if I wasn't there they wouldn't get along they're so self centered and just irritating; my fists ball up more. CT-5555 or Fives, just thought he was the natural born leader and no one would ever be able to top him; arrogant prick. CT-1409 or Echo, always had to repeat every single damn relay comms has for us, he's just annoying. CT-4040 doesn't care, he only wants to make everyone's lives miserable and argue with everyone especially CT-00-2010. Droidbait is what those two are, they can't make it 2 minutes in the field without shoving and pushing one another. Finally, my nails dig into my skin, CT-782. He is the only clone that I want to kill, almost every night we're going at it, pushing, shoving, blood is always involved; I might kill him.

"Cadet!?" A voice catches my attention.

"Sir!"

"Matchstick, like I told you cadet, and come on this is no time for your head to be in the clouds we got shit to do!"

"Yes Matchstick!"

Matchstick, my flying instructor, the only one I haven't wanted to strangle. "Perfect, now suit up we're going for a little ride!" Scratch that.

I nod my head before swinging my flight helmet over my head and giving him a thumbs up, I had already gotten changed earlier because he had told me he would be running late today. Giving me nod he places his own helmet on his head and starts climbing into the cockpit, I go to follow him per usual. "Alright so today we'll just be going some small things, Rexy ol boy isn't to pleased we'd be having our lesson late because I'm cutting into his time so only a short 30 minute course ok?" I give him another thumbs up while jumping into the closest cockpit. "Systems go?"

"Systems are a go!" I flick some switches hearing the engine roar to life, my entire system shutting down as the anxiety takes over, autopilot taking control.

"Ok, I'll take off and land cause you're still a little dicey but once we're in the air take over quickly, the rain screws with the navigation a lot out there."

"Roger that, engines check, landing gear out of the way check, autopilot disengaged...ready when you are Matchstick."

"Copy that, enabling my command!" With both handles cocked forward the fighter takes off, slowly at first but gaining speed and lift as if does. "This is Matchstick to Overwatch, open hangar door 5 over."

"Overwatch to Matchstick your request is a go, storm's getting pretty heavy don't be out to long over." A staticy respond voice comes back, the hangar doors begin opening.

"Matchstick to Overwatch going to take the rookie out, arrival back 20 minutes expect our arrival over."

"Overwatch to Matchstick, received your request, happy flying over and out."

"Ok rookie, ready? Here we go!"

* * *

 _ **0700**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **O-course**_

Bullets fly right past my face as I barely make it to the debris of cover, comms had broken not even 10 minutes ago and yet CT-00-2010 and CT-4040 were already on the ground; typical. I roll my eyes returning fire towards the tower to my right, a near miss, the droid fires back once more before taken out by a bullet. Looking I see CT-1409 giving me a thumbs up before ducking over to my area, I tense up at his advance before forgetting about him and firing out towards the droids. Our bodies collide slightly as he has to slide to avoid a bullet, I give him a glare but say nothing as I pull him closer to the wall' both of us firing together. Fives was on the other side of the battle field with CT-782 and both seem to be making as much progress as us, but it was farther than we ever achieved together.

"Comms relay, we got more clanker-"

"I fucking heard it." I couldn't help it, every single time comms relays he's not two seconds behind.

"No wonder no one wants to work with you." He mutters.

"Excuse me!?" I fire two more blasts before looking him dead in the eyes, sweat beading down my forehead.

His eyes go wide before they narrow, "You heard me, now come on I got stuck with you so we're going to clear our sector."

A growl rumbles in my stomach but I follow him none the less, he was right we have a mission to complete and I wasn't going to be the one to screw it up again. Ignoring him now, I press on dodging the blasts that come at me left and right, my fighting instinct half taking over while the other half tries to remain calm. Always an ongoing battle within me during these things, to start bashing heads with the clone or droids or play by the rules and fire a stupid blaster; neither helped me in any sense. The blaster helped maintain peace with the squad but cause internal turmoil while the bashing heads stabilizes myself but causes a further rift. Captain Rex wanted me to at least try and get along with my squad, god I had another three years of this.

"Sector clear, we need to meet up with the others to reach the base." Echo's words bring me out of my daze; we had made it to the waypoint.

"I'll cover you but I'm not going over to him." My voice curls at the thought of working next to CT-782; there would be blood if we worked next to one another.

"Come on we're so fucking close, just ignore him. Focus on covering my six and you'll be fine." He sounds desperate, I roll my eyes and glare at the end.

"Fine."

"Alright, let's go! Go! Go!"

All at once we break from cover, running and dodging blasts of bullets to the second waypoint. Echo stayed true and together we covered each other's six, both of us getting in tune with one another's energy. A couple more feet and we'd be in the clear to start setting the charges, just like a real battle, but with less explosion and more shutting down the droids. Dodge, shoot, dodge, shoot, dodge, it was an endless, boring cycle only building the the anxiousness I was feeling but it was calming to sense the small trust I was getting from Echo. We take cover behind a pile of clankers that had piled up, our breath heavy as we cover and check our ammo; I was running low from having to blindly shoot at times.

"Ok, we only have a lit-ah!" Echo cries out, before dropping to the ground.

"Echo? Echo?! Shit." He was done for this simulation, I drag him slightly away from the fire so he is fully covered. "Well here we go!"

Running into the crossfire, I see CT-782 is the only one standing at the second waypoint; I pause slightly but pick back up once the ground rumbles as a blast barely misses me. Out of breath I can see the disgust on his face as I'm the only survivor from my side; I give him a slight glare back before raising my blaster to fire behind him. He gives me a glare before turning and seeing a dead droid, our unspoken words make both of us look at the waypoint where the charges are suppose to be placed. Wait? Where are the charges? As if thinking the exact same thing we look at one another at the same time and instantly the spark of disgust is fueled once more.

"Where the fuck is Echo?"

"I could ask the same thing about Fives," I look to my pouch to see where my explosives where to see my pack is empty. "Where the fuck are my detonators?!"

"You lost your detonators? How stupid are you?!" His voice cuts deep, I close my eyes before opening them to anger.

"Well where are yours then genius?" His looked empty as well, a daring look crosses his face.

"I used them all because I thought someone would be smart enough to pack theirs before we had the O-course!" We're in each others faces now, fists balled up at our side but I was not about to throw the first punch.

"Well maybe you should have taken Fives' then oh master of armory!"

"You should have taken Echo's!"

"I thought I had mine!" Our helmets were touching now, chest to chest and toe to toe we were; arguing in the middle of a battle.

"Always check your shit before you do anything! First rule they teach us at the academy!"

"News flash, I'M NOT A FUCKING CLONE!"

"YA NO SHIT, ANYONE COULD SEE THAT!"

I glare at him, opening my mouth and balling my fist tighter than ever, "Fuck you." My words come out poisonous before I walk past him, shoving into him as I go; the bullets must have stopped long ago. The door shuts behind me as I take the elevator back up to the main floor, Bravo squad is making noise as they watched the entirety of that unfold before them; I hold my head high. Walking past them, I don't even give a simple look as I walk towards the training room, where the punching bags are; I need to punch something or someone now!

* * *

 _ **27th of Kelona 1900**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **Training Room**_

Left. Right. Left. Right. The bag swings left and right with every punch but it just wasn't enough'; my anger was only rising. My left hand makes direct contact with the bag sending it flying backwards into the wall, taking a moment I kick at the bag feeling my foot hit with such force that makes me have to compose myself. I was here since they dismissed us from dinner almost four hours ago, my body was burning from blood; this was only making me angrier but I couldn't stop. Every single day I have to put up with the disregard and degrading of my squad, every single day it's one or the other of them having a problem with me; nothing I do can please them. The only one that seems like he's starting to come around is Echo but when it comes down to it he sticks with his brothers no matter what; I was the outcast.

With one more solid throw I try and knock the bag off the hinges, the bag goes flying into the wall and a sickening sound comes from my right hand; oh fuck. Looking down I see the blood slipping downwards towards the floor, my raw, bare skin broken and bruised to the point of puffing up; it looked like a murder scene. I didn't even notice, well I smelt, the blood beginning to pool but was to focused to take into care on how much my knuckles would actually bleed. "Damn it." I cuss before taking a spare shirt and wrapping it around my hand, my left one was cut up but not as bad as my right; I never really used my left hand as often as I should. "Fucking hell."

There was more blood than I was use to, the pills I was given almost a month ago put my body back on track to producing more blood cells and making sure every wound was cared for properly; something I was not use to. I rarely got infections anymore, my blood had enough white blood cells to make sure I was safe from anything airborne so my cuts heal quicker and healthier. Taking the water I had, I cleansed my bright red knuckles, hissing at the familiar sting set in over the freshly made wound; something I would never be use to . Wrapping my hand once more, I gather my belongings and begin my stroll back over to the barracks, it was almost time for lights out and I didn't need anyone getting an excuse to cuss me out; for the millionth time today. No one was in the halls as I walked giving me time to soak in the last peace I will get for the night, every night it was something to ridicule me for and I was getting sick of it; it was like being a slave all over again.

Shaking my head I come to the barack entrance, the door opens to reveal Echo and Fives talking quietly; the others nowhere to been seen. They were out of the armor so they must have just gotten back from whatever they did in their free time; even after a month it was odd to see them out of uniform. Hiking my bag up higher, I walk past them to my locker and throw my shit in, my armor carefully placed on the rack as I was instructed. Their voices stopped once my right hand was in view, I can feel their eyes on me but I was not going to say the first word; I was to tired. Taking my night capsule, I realise that is my last one and make a mental note to go see the Captain tomorrow to speak to him about it; I wasn't eating a lot of normal food because the pills kept me full but I wanted to be treated like a clone.

"Kaia, what happened to your hand?" Echo speaks up, I look over to him before down at my hand.

"Oh I was in the training room and got a little to rough with the bag, no big deal." I dismiss the words; taking off the bloody shirt to show the scabbing process already beginning. "Will be almost good as new tomorrow."

"Kaia, I'm-we're both worried about you," Fives speaks now, my face mimics surprise. "You're spending to much time hurting yourself, you can talk to us you know."

I hold up a hand, "Thanks but it's something I need to do unless you want me fucking up the O-courses. But thanks for your concern."

Walking away from them, I start to walk up the ladder to see CT-782 and the others walking towards me. I roll my eyes before grabbing the ring and climbing up, the cool metal feeling nice on my skin; actually I haven't showered yet. I groan before sliding down the sides of the ladder, bumping into CT-4040, we dance a little before knocking down. "My bad sorry." I apologize, reaching out my right hand to help him up. Even though I can't stand them, I still try and get along because I don't need my commanding officers to get pissed.

"It's cool, watch it next time eh?" I give him a nod, he grabs my hand making me jerk slightly. "What's wrong with you?"

Before I can interject someone speaks for me, "She decided to go punch the bag a little to hard." Echo rolls his eyes making me glare at him.

"Oh, you should be more careful, we can't have you ruining the O-course."

I give them a nod before walking off to the showers, unfortunately for me there was no female shower so I would have to go when no one was around. It's what sucked about being the only female on the base, besides commander Shaak Ti and the Kamino's but theirs was on a completely different part of the planet. Turning left, I come to the showers and knock, no one answers to I make my way it; lights are off and the showers are not running. Perfect, I can't tell you how many times someone can't hear me and I walk in just in time to see someone dressing; thankfully they're always covering the right spots. Turning the lights on, I start the farther shower down, even though it wouldn't do much because the showers were open; I guess that's what happens when everyone has the same DNA, there is no shame.

When the shower gets cool I take off my shirt and fold it neatly next to me; shit I forgot extra clothes. Shrugging, I take off my pants and toss them next to my shirt the same with everything else. Stepping into to falling water, my skin is instantly cool by the drops, I swear a faint sizzling sound emerges from my skin as the water hits; I felt overheated. I rest my head on the wall and take in everything, dry blood drips down my skin hitting the ground; it was memorizing to watch. Drip. Drip. Drip. Everything from the past month swirls around me as I digest how my life was flipped around from slave to clone in a matter of one event.

"Oh what the fuck!?" A voice cries out, my eyes instantly snap to the figure only feet away from me. "Did you not hear me knock?!"

My hands go to cover myself but it was to late, Captain Rex's eyes had a great view of everything, "So-so-sorry! I didn't hear you Sir!" Looking closer at him, I see he is holding his hand in front of him; his clothes discarded to the side, my hands go to my eyes. "What the hell, why are you naked?!"

My cheeks burning with every second,"Well I-uh knocked and no one-uh answered so I came in and heard the shower. Thought it was a-uh male so I decided to give privacy and turn my back to get undressed. Please cover yourself."

I take my hands off my face and forget to shut my eyes, just as his hand comes off him, "Oh fuck!" My eyes close, the image of him burning into my skull. "I'm just going to leave now…" I don't think my cheeks could get any redder and I blindly reach for my towel; the towel I forgot. "Do you happen to have a towel?" I wasn't going to awkwardly change in front of him while he's naked, but I couldn't leave in just a towel.

"Yes, why?"

"Can you just, ya know, cover up while I change...maybe turn around?"

"Oh right right." I can feel his eyes burning into me while mine stay closed, typical man. When I hear him shifting I open open an eye, his package right in the open.

I don't know what it was but I could not close them, I didn't think there was anything wrong with it but again I've never seen one on a human before; someone of my own species. Yes the occasional Rodian or Trandoshan would whip it out as talk before I kicked their ass in the ring but never one of my own kind. Coughing awkwardly, I turn my gaze and start to put on my clothes, the shower was off now and I was still soaked wet but I needed to leave. My nipples seemed hard and swollen as I slide my bra on, I shudder at the accidental touch of them; the the fuck? My breath was slightly out of place but the embarrassment I was just in was to blame, the burning image of himself every time I blinked was there; it was comical.

"Well goodnight Sir." I give a blank nod before darting out of the shower, and down the hall.

* * *

 _ **27th of Kelona 1930**_

 _ **Captain Rex's Log**_

 _ **Latrine**_

Knock Knock. "Hello, Cadet Kaia are you in there?" I was knocking on the shower door to make sure I did not walk in on her. "Perfect." It was a long ass day, I was filing reports with General Skywalker over a mission briefing that would take place in the next few rotations while trying to get a feel on how far along Cadet Kaia was doing. For some reason they decided I would be a good pick to teach her, even though I have a squadron of my own to run. "Oh well." I shrug before opening the door, the shower running so I decide to give the guy privacy and turn around to change.

It wasn't as if we didn't all have the same, well everything, it was more the fact we were individuals and no one likes being stared at when their brother is getting undressed; it's nerve-wracking to say the least. My shirt comes off as well as my pants, I discard them in the corner placing my towel on a nearby hook. Perfect, now to just...I turn to get an eye full of somethings that do not belong on a man's body. Kaia stands naked before me, her head resting on the tile eyes closed, her body dripping in water. "Oh what the fuck?!" Her head snaps up in shock, "Did you not hear me knock?!" Of course she didn't if she seemed so surprised, dumb-ass.

Her hands fly to her body, her right hand gripping her chest while the other one cups herself below. "So-so-sorry! I didn't hear you Sir!" Her eyes meet before her's travel down my body, an innocent way that makes myself throb slightly; oh fuck. "What the hell, why are you naked?"

Her hands go away from her body to her eyes, everything becomes exposed at once, I found myself breathing unevenly as I soak in her body, "Well I-uh knocked and no one-uh answered so I came in and heard the shower. Thought it was a-uh male so I decided to give privacy and turn my back to get undressed. Please cover yourself." My voice sounded like I was begging as I zone in on every inch of her skin; this is so so so very wrong.

She takes her hands off her eyes, I think her eyes will be closed so I go to reach for my towel with the hand covering myself, "Oh fuck!" I snap my head to see her blue eyes close quickly, her cheeks reddening faster than ever. "I'm just going to leave now…" I can hear the awkwardness in her voice, a slight lace of something else reaches my ears. I try to look away as she blindly reaches for something but can't take my eyes off of her breasts, the size and shape of them matching her body perfectly. "Do you have a towel?"

Her voice snaps me out of my little daze, "Yes why?"

"Can you just, ya know, cover up while I change...maybe turn around?"

Duh Rex, "Oh right right." I can't take my eyes off of her as I blindly reach for my towel, the curves of her body making me think very bad things. I turn my gaze before more thoughts coming, the heat of her stare burning into my groin making it pulsate slightly; hopefully she can't see that. Taking the towel, I wrap myself and turn around facing the wall, her body imprinted into my skull; it was tough for me to keep my eyes closed for to long. I can hear her swiftly changing, did I just hear her moan? It was very soft, almost inaudible, but I swear I hear it; maybe it's just my imagination.

"Well goodnight Sir." I don't even have time to say anything before I see her dart out of the room swiftly, her cheeks still burning hot.

"Great." I mutter, my member was still as hard as ever, "Cold shower it is." I groan but walk over and turn the shower on as cold as I can handle. "These walls need to be goddamn thinner."

"Are you talking to yourself Rex ol boy?" I jump at the sound of someone's voice, "Relax, it's only me."

"Cody? What are you doing here?" Commander Cody was standing next to me, fully clothed, arms crossed.

"Came to relieve you while you go off with General Skywalker...I mean not in that way though." He nods down to my still hard part, I cup myself. "Oh relax I got the same damn one, thinking about killing those clankers eh?"

I laugh, "Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you Cody." Kaia's body swarms into my vision again but it takes everything to not get hard again; those goddamn breasts.

"Ya ok buddy, well have fun. See me after so we can go over everything for Kaia's training."

"Yes Sir." I mutter, resting my head on the shower wall. What the fuck is going on with me?

* * *

 ** _I hope I did a good job with this, I was trying to make it as awkward as possible for them because well Kaia has never been with anyone and Rex is her commanding officer. Hope you guys enjoyed feel free to comment, Fav, Follow and don't forget to PM me if you have any ideas that you'd like to see :) Peace out!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Who a person truly is cannot be seen with the eye...**_

 _ **6th of Selona 2100**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **Barracks**_

A hand claps my back, "Hey good job today, you really showed those clankers who's boss!" Echos voice illuminates through the barracks, my cheeks get hot as I shove him.

"Oh hush, you weren't so bad yourself Echo. You too Fives!" Fives gives me a crooked grin before joining us.

His arms come over us, "Ya see, those sims are easy because it's one on one, but we're getting there." Echo and I nod at his words.

"Only if someone could get along, we'd be perfect." My eyes close instantly at the words, well the voice, and I turn around.

"Are you talking about yourself CT-782?" Almost two fucking months have passed and yet we're still going at it; me and everyone is semi getting along now.

CT-782 twitches his nose, "Just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem."

"Don't tell me twice." Our feet are touching once more, shoulders squared.

A throat suddenly clears, "If you both are done, it's time for lights out. Kaia, Captain Rex is coming back tomorrow for your psych eval, don't screw it up." At the sound of the captain's name my entire face boils; the images burning themselves once more into my skull. Bric looks at me questioningly. "Something wrong Cadet?"

I clear my throat, "No Sir, just got a little hot with someone's ego standing to close to me." I give CT-782 a little nudge to back him away from me, he grunt.

"Good, now lights out cadets. Double time!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

CT-782 and I bump shoulders before turning to our ladders and climbing to our pods, let me tell you this was something that I could not get use to no matter how much I slept in one. The tight space reminded me of the tight space-no Kaia you have your psych eval tomorrow and you don't want to screw it up; stop thinking about it all. Well I mean you could always go back to thinking about Captain Rex there Kaia, my cheeks heat up again; I swear they are going to permanently stay red if I don't stop. It was true though, I could not get him off of my mind since he left, my body has been acting strange and out of place since our little showdown; I never had this reaction with Red! Ya, well you never saw Red's cock, I shake my head tucking myself into the pod before closing it fully, even if I never did I never had dreams about him like I do with Captain Rex.

I shudder, not from disgust but from delight, those damn dreams I swear to god. Almost every night it was the same thing, him and me doing things I told myself I would only do with a man I loved; things I have never done before. It was embarrassing to admit, even though I would never to anyone, but when the guy's talk about what they would do with a girl or the captains and commanders talking about what they've done to them I sit there quietly. I sit there thinking about how I want the captain to do those things to me and every damn part of me gets tingles, I found myself daydreaming about it on occasion. I couldn't help it, his was the only human male part I've ever seen, and I'm a grown woman who has needs to; even though I don't even know how those needs would be filled.

I mean I have an idea from what I've heard or what the girls I was a slave with would describe, but I was a fighter not a sex slave. Hondo thought if I had sex I would throw every match just to be given to a man for the night, I mean I'm thankful for his logic because I was never used that way but still. I cover my face with my hands and groan into them, what the hell is wrong with me?! Captain Rex probably has seen it all before, you're probably nothing to him, it will never happen even if he wanted it to; he's a goddamn captain for fucksake. I nod to myself, ya I don't even have a great body and plus he was the one I started beating the shit out of, he is probably repulsed. It made me a little sad but it was needed, I needed to hear what my brain was telling me or I would throw away my chance of being a normal citizen after my training; just think a free person, don't throw it away for anyone! With my mind made up, I start drifting off into a darkened slumber, the nothingness looming over me like an old friend.

* * *

Smoke fills my senses as I run through the surrounding black mass, a young child's cry is calling out to me; so close yet so far. I cough as the thickening, burning cloud makes it's way down my windpipe, slowly cutting off the oxygen to my body. I must find the child though, her cries are so familiar, as if I had heard them before as if I am being called to them, but I could not find the source. For every step I took on the unknown surface, I felt as if her cries were growing farther away from me, I felt as if I would never reach her; try and save her. I stop, trying to take back my breath that the black claws are ripping from me with every exhausting, hopeless step, a blood curdling scream fills my ears. The noise catches me off guard, a noise that grabs my insides and twists them, making my blood freeze where it stands, my body all but collapses into the ground. I try and cover my ears as the scream gets louder, as if the thing making the noise if running towards me at high speeds, my arms will not move, them are not in my command.

My heart rate increases as panic begins settling like a thick, wet blanket onto my bones, chilling them into an uncomfortable and frightening way. The noise is getting louder now, drawing me in like a moth to a flame, I lie on my stomach and crawl to the noise; crawl through the soupy mixture. My body feels as though it is bleeding all over but I can not tell as I can see nothing but blackness, I can not even see my own hand in front of me as I crawl; can not see the ground I crawl on. The ground itself feels very rough against my skin, grinding against my body uncomfortably as I move, but as if it is very flat and immobile. The sound is getting closer now, the smell of burning rubber with a mixture of-of burning flesh fill my nose instantly as I grow closer; I feel the urge to throw up. The smoke is thinning as I get closer to the screeching noise, but this time I could hear what she was saying, could feel the pain as she pushes each word out of her mouth. Crawling, desperate to aid the child, I am able to see only slightly what is in front of me, my eyes burning from the toxins but I blink it away, seeing the child in full view.

My body feels as though it can not go on any longer, everything in my body feels as though it is on fire from the inside; as if the fire was inside of me. My breath begins shortening from the smoke but I move on, slowly digging my blood soaked nails into the hard ground of the planet; the sand digs into the open sores on my hand. I am only feet away from the girl now, her screams are louder than ever as they hit my eardrums with such force I feel as though they will break at any second, but it does not seem to bother her. There is a box to my left, I grab its sharp edge, feeling the metal jab into my skin where a previous scar was made, I weakly stand, supporting myself with the box. The girl is still cry out for her parents, lying on the ground immobile, I take a shaky step to go and help her but I freeze before I can, my body will not move.

No, no, no I plead in my head as I look down at the girl, more pain and anguish fill me as I see a large blood trail following from where she had crawled when she had fell, her wounds are filled with the gritty sand. I try to move, try to call out to the girl and tell her that it will be all right but I can not move at all, my lips feel as though they have been sewn shut; as if my tongue has been removed from my mouth. The little girl looks up in my direction, her face swollen and bruised yet it is blurry, I can not tell if the face is even as human as the body, the little child opens her mouth to speak. A blood curdling scream follows, it throws me back into the sand where I lay un-moving, watching as the black smoke over comes me once more.

* * *

My eyes shoot open as I awake suddenly, my breath is very quickened and uneven; I will start hyperventilating again. My body is covered in cold sweat, my entire shirt is soaked with sweat and the tears that are flowing freely from down my face; I was so close to the girl. My body is in instinct mode as I open my pod, jumping down and begin pacing around, trying to stop myself from having another panic attack, I haven't had that dream in months. My hands are on my head as I sweep away the sweat the is continuously dripping freely from my brow, my hands are shaking so bad that I keep hitting myself in the forehead. Just calm down, calm down you can do it, you were closer to the girl this time; you almost helped her. My breath has slowed as I realise I am not in any real danger but it still comes out uneven as it passes my lips, leaving me with an uneven stance as I walk; as if I was drunk. Her voice tonight though, I wish I hadn't heard, the screams and cries for her parents filled with such pain, such abandonment that it felt as if I was experiencing it.

A sound of an opening pod turns my attention to my right, I pause and look at the person who is moving, hoping that they will go back to bed. "Kaia?" A groggy voice whispers quietly. "Is that you?"

"No?" I question, a dry chuckle comes from the darkness.

More shuffling is heard, a small light is dispensed between us. "What are you doing up? And why are you so pale?" Echo seems rather concerned, even in his groggy state.

"I had to pee so I was going to the bathroom?" I could never lie very well..

"You had another nightmare didn't you?"I sigh, sitting on the bench. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrug, the faint light between us illuminating my every move. "It was like the ones before, but this time I could hear what the girl was saying. I was so close to her."

"Did you recognise her?"

My head shakes from side to side. "No, her face looks non human when I look at it, but she has such a human body."

"Well what was she saying?"

"She was screaming for her parents...I could hear the pain and abandonment running through her veins. It felt like I was witness it before, felt what she had felt but so long ago." My eyes cast down to the floor, the emotions still linger inside of me.

"Well, at least you have the psych-eval today...maybe you can ask them?"

"Ya I guess...Echo do I belong here?"

A rustling comes from above, "Of course Ka-"

I interrupt him, "No I don't want the gooey answer, I just feel like I'm still the outcast and unwelcome...I just want to go back home to my Master." A single tear trails down my cheek, I really did not feel welcome, I felt like anything I did was wrong.

"Kaia," A thud comes from the ground, an arm wraps around me, "Even though you might not be like us, you have a warrior spirit. You don't give up and you fight tooth and nail, that's what makes a soldier; not how you look, but how you act. You're on your way to freedom, something you've always wanted. You have a choice, sure you could go back and die doing something you think is what you should be doing or you can fuck everyone's feelings and strive to be the best," Another tear falls down my face. "You have what it takes, yes at the beginning everyone was wary of you just because we're use to what we're use to; do you think any of these chumps have seen a woman outside of anatomy class; especially a woman who can kick their ass and not even break a sweat?" Echo gives me a little shove, "Honestly, when Captain Rex told us you were a skilled fighter I almost peed myself a little, everyone else is just trying not to be emasculated."

I fall onto Echo, engulfing him into an awkward hug, "Thank you, that means a lot...I promise not to tell anyone you are a softie."

"You better not," He gives me a crooked smile, "I don't want them thinking I'm a marshmallow or anything." I give a little laugh at him. "Now come on, in 5 hours you need to have your crazy head examined so chop chop, to bed."

"Alright, alright I'm going." I give him a playful shove before standing and walking back over to the ladder, climbing up, I reach my pod and look over to Echo. "Thank you, really." He gives me a smile before we both crawl into our pods and close them, I feel as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders from his words.

* * *

 _ **7th of Selona 0600**_

 _ **Kaia's Log**_

 _ **White Room**_

The room is all white, the sterile smell that surrounds me is almost maddening; everything it to clean, to peaceful. The only things in the room is a white chair is restraints on it, making me more on edge as I look at the contraption as it at any moment it will jump out and attack me and a mirror that I can not see into. The door behind me opens revealing a Kaminoan, all white while dressed in white and red clothing; she looks peaceful as she moves. The tall creature moves closer, looking over me with her enlarged eyes, taking in my entire figure as if I was a specimen to her; I probably was an experiment. I back away momentarily before standing my ground and looking her in the eyes as I had been taught to do while on Florrum, never show anyone your weak points; your vulnerabilities. She seems surprised at my approach as she stops, motioning for me to sit in the chair, I give her a weird look not moving until she explains. She tilts her head once more before moving her hands into her cloak arm holes, everything she does seems methodical, well thought out as if she is calculating my next move; or hers.

"Are you Kaia?" Her voice sounds like something I have never heard; whether is be calmly or uncomfortable. "I am Ko Sia, head scientist on Kamino, I will be evaluating your mental health today...please sit in the chair so we can begin."

I look at her, skeptical. "What will happen when I sit?"

"I will strap you into the chair and place wires onto you body so I can see inside your head while getting your reaction to each one."

"What if there is something I don't want you to see?"

"My dear, you will be in a deep coma; I will only see the things your subconscious thinks about when you are in that state...you will have no control."

"How will I wake up? Could I do it on my own?"

"No one has ever woken up by themselves; only I can awake you from your state...now please you must sit so we can begin."

My being tells me that I should not sit, I do not like the feeling of having my past displayed for some to see, the slave part, however, moves to keep her happy; not wanting to be injured. Climbing into the chair, I remain still as she restrains me into the chair, I wondered what it was for until I realize that many clones must have started acting out what was going on with they were in a coma. The wire she attaches to me feel cold making me shiver, she attaches one to each temple and four to my chest, the chill is quickly forgotten as the heat of my body quickly warms them up. Once I am all set, the Kaminoan leaves, dimming the lights down before moving out a second door to what I guess would be the control room; I can not see into it from behind the glass. My eyelids begin to feel heavy only moments after she had walked into the room, she was putting me into a deep coma, something that she could only wake me up from; I would have no control. The thought of having no control over my instincts made my heart beat quicken only slightly, that is the only thing I ever had control over, it allowed me to stay alive and not be traded back into the hand of the evil men. The last of my energy is depleting from me as I feel my head moving forward, I try and move any inch of my body but I had already lost control of everything. Darkness begins overwhelming me, something I had experienced before in fighting, but only this time I had welcomed it peacefully.

* * *

 _ **5 years earlier**_

 _ **Florrum**_

My fists are raised by my side as I try and defend myself from another strike to the face, it was already bleeding and I could feel some of my teeth knocked loose from the blows. I could barely see anything out of my left eye, it was swollen shut from the rough skin of my opponent cutting into my flesh. A heavy force collides with my forearm as I blow a punch from the big thug, I try and counterattack quickly but find myself in a blindside; I can not see him to well. I must rely on my other senses to determine where the Trandoshan is, I close my eyes momentarily allowing my hearing to over take me. The crowd is loud against my senses but I block it out as best I can, focusing on the soft hissing sound that is coming from my left; in my blind side. Opening my eyes quickly, I take a swift kick up high and feel the force of my foot hitting the side of his head; knocking him back.

Raising my fists once more, I try to open my left eye more to see more of what is going on around me; the pain stops me. The pain I was feeling overpowering the adrenaline in my system, with every move I made it only got worse, draining my energy bit by bit. Using my good eye, I watch as the giant, ugly lizard takes a step towards me, I back up slightly watching his entire body; trying to calculate his next move. He takes another step, but I feel myself at the edge of the ring, I look for another way to sneak around him or dodge his blow, there is no other way. My heart beat is quickened as I feel myself losing all sense of composure I have developed during my fights. I give another punch, aimed for his head, he blocks my weak attempted with ease, almost laughing to himself as he blocks it.

As if in slow motion now, I see his reptilian fist raise and move forward, even in slow motion I am to slow to avoid the fist. The pressure of his overly side, meaty body lands on the side of my cheek, blood splat out from inside my mouth as my head follows its movement to the left. My body is thrown to the ground, I catch myself on my hands and knees, gasping for breath, trying to not drowned in my own blood. Pain is rapidly moving through my body as the scene returns to normal speed to me, everywhere in my system hurts, I can tell the at least three if not more of my ribs are broken. I gasp for breath once more before I am kicked in the stomach, the wind knocked out of me as I fall to my side, my eyes bulged at the excruciating pain. The creature laughs at my pain, kicking me more times, watching as I defenselessly try to cover myself, watching at my weak and failed attempts. Darkness is trying to overpower me, a sensation I have not felt in many months, panic was setting in at what my punishment would be; unless I was killed. The kicking stops, I feel relief take over as I go and move my hands to push myself up, but instantly my head is bashed into the concrete, a heavy pressure on top of my head. I can almost feel my brain move in my head but numbness finally overtakes me, taking my consciousness with it.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Captain Rex's Log**_

I watch along with Ko Sia as the screen in front of us blackens, the image that was there vanished back into Kaia subconscious. Her vital signs that were once skyrocketed, almost enough to kill her, had suddenly decreased back into their normal state. I look to the chief scientist, wondering if that had happened to any of her other patients but she looks just as confused as me as he looks at the data that the monitors had collected in the past 10 minutes. Looking into the room, I wonder if all her fights had been that violent, how many she had lost that ended with her to be almost dead; how many she had killed someone in. A foreign feeling passes through me as I wonder what the girl had to go through, I didn't have to wait long to find out more, her face distorts once more before the screen in front of my illuminates once more.

* * *

 _ **6 years earlier**_

 _ **Kaia**_

 _ **Zygerrian reprocessing center**_

"Faster you worthless scum!" A stinging sensation rips into my backside, I cry out in pain from the whip hitting me on an open sore. "Faster!"

I grab my abandoned shovel and start throwing refuse into the burner, my body sweat profusely at how close I am to the hot substance. I can feel the blood running down my back from the cuts of the whip but I have no time to treat myself, I must get this down before they come back, it will be much worse if they have to ask again. I see in my peripherals that the boy to my left has fallen, he has fallen in exhaustion and hungry, without thinking I throw my shovel back down and rush to his aid. He looks to be 4-5 years younger than me but just as weak and malnourished, he has probably been her the same amount of time as me; if not longer. Kneeling down beside him, I shake his shoulders to wake him up, he mumbles to himself slightly before I see his eyes open; they are a deep shade of green. I smile at him while grabbing his hand so he can sit up enough to breath, regaining a little of his strength.

He looks much different than me, I do not know what he is but he is not human, I look over the gashing wound on his forehead. It is bleeding and already a dark purple, I make a face before ripping off a piece of my already torn clothing and dabbing it onto the wound, trying to clean it so it will not get infected. Giving me a small, yet sad smile the guy tries to stand up but can not seem to gain his footing, his head wound must be more serious than I had thought. I go to put out a hand for him but suddenly I am thrown into my forgotten pile of metal, the pieces slicing into my skin; I cry out in pain. Looking over, I see two of the guards yelling at the kid to stand up, whipping him as they do, I glare before gently moving from the metal shards; not wanting to further injure myself. Once I am on my feet, I run over to the guards and ram them off balance, they are taken by surprise by my offensive behavior and stumble to their left. Ignoring my own pain, I move in front of the wounded, immobile 9 year old and put up my more improved fighting stance. The guards look more angered at me before they see what I am doing, they begin to laugh as they walk forward; whips out and ready to use.

"Move out of the way slave scum...you'll be next."

"No! You will not hurt him, he is weak and injured."

The head guard looks threateningly at me. "Move. NOW!"

"NO! This is not right!"

The guards growl at me the one on the right raises his whip, I close my eyes as I feel the stinging pain of the whip land on my arm; where a piece of metal was. The metal digs deeper into my blistering skin, I collapse where I stood but do not try and crawl away from the guards, I was determined to help the boy. The other guard takes out a remote from his pocket, wasting no time to press it, my entire body feels only torment as 10,000 bolts of electricity is running through me at fast moving speeds. Screams fill the air but I do not recognize them as my own, the collar that is on me begins tightening as the bolts increases, I can feel the bolts going through every part of my body. The guard releases the button and the bolts stop, I turn to my front on my hands and knees trying to greedily take the breath that was sucked out of my lungs, my body feels like it is burning. One of the guards boots swiftly collides with the side of my stomach, a sickening sound of something cracking inside of me fills the air, I keel over to my side; tears pooling in my eyes. The guards laugh once more, hitting me continuously with the whip and their boot, my body feels every slash and mark where each device hits, every pain receptor in my body is firing signals of torment and agony through my system; my brain feels as though it will explode.

I watch as one of the guards lifts the boy into his hands roughly, the boy is alive and regaining consciousness, I try and look away. The other guard notices that I will not watch as the boy is begin shook violently, as if he was a toy to the guards, he takes my head in his rough, large hand and forces my neck to move. Grabbing the bottom of my skull, I feel the force increasing as I refuse to look until it becomes unbearable, I must watch. The guard holding the boy is still shaking him, but he seems to get a better idea as he looks from the metaled metal in the burner to the boy. I shake my head as the guard moves closer, tears are streaming down my face as I watch the guard lift the kid over his head, I try and cry out but the other guard grabs my windpipe, choking me. The other guard moves further to the metal before the boy is right over it, metal bubbles up and hits the boy, he screams loudly as his leg burns; both guards continue laughing.

The guard begins lowering the boy into the metaled substance, I try to look away, my heart beating rapidly inside my chest but the guard slaps my face and forces my head to watch. The boy is screaming now, the metal getting closer to his skin until the guard finally plunges his legs in. The boys deadly screams echo loudly into my ears as I watch him crying and screaming, his legs burned off as soon as he his the metal. The guard lowers him lower but I can not tell him to stop, my windpipe being crushed harder at any sign I will try and cry out for the poor boy, his screams are deafening.

The boy is up to his lower stomach now, his cry are growing louder, louder than I had ever thought possible but my ears still hear them. I close my eyes, trying to let the images fade from me, not having to watch the boy be killed, the guard grabs my eye lids and forces them open. Just as he opens my eyes the screaming stops, I watch as the boy shakes violently before lying still, his eyes still open and looking right at me; right into my eyes. The guard holding him shrugs before dropping his body fully into the burner, the sizzling sound of flesh burning can be heard now, I can smell the boy's flesh begin burned as well. The guard holding me picks me up swiftly and drags me over to the burner, I am kicking and screaming trying to get away, asking for someone to help. The guards laugh at my attempt before the guard holding me thrusts my back into the side of the burner, the unendurable pain shoots over of me as I smell my skin being burned; the guard is still holding my windpipe, I can not scream. Suddenly, he lets go of me and drops my body like a sack of metal, before walking away and leaving me all alone, I lay flat on the ground feeling everything in my body shutting down.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Captain Rex's Log**_

The screen blackens once more but this time I am immobile at what I had just witnessed, the torture that she had endured. I continue to watch the darkened screen, going to tell the scientist that we should stop this, but I can not find my voice. Her heart monitor was still going crazy as well as her brain wave activity but the screen was blank, there was nothing she was thinking about. Suddenly, the heartbeat and brain wave return to normal, I look to both of them before a noise inside of the room startles me; it sounds like a cry. Looking in, my eyes widen as I see a wide awake girl looking around scared as she looks down to her restraints and the wires that are on her. With swift movement, she rips out of the restraints and rips the wires off of her body, her pupils are dilated and from what I could tell from the now disconnected monitors what her heart was racing, her brain was on fire. Looking around, she spots the exit and take off, bolting out of the room with speeds that I have never seen before, I look to the doctor now; asking if she had awoken her.

"No, she did that on her own…"She seems puzzled, put-off.

I look at her, seeing if I had heard her right. "I thought that was impossible?"

"It is, only a highly skilled Master Jedi could ever overpower the deep coma."

"But she's not a...never mind I have to go find her!" Rushing out of the command room, I put my helmet on, booking it down the halls. "This is Captain Rex, I need eyes on Cadet Kaia over!"

"I just saw her high tailing it to the shooting range over!" A voice, sounds like a cadet, calls over the comm link.

"Roger, Rex over and out!"

My body takes a sharp left turn down the narrow hallway that leads to the shooting range. I can hear heavy gunfire coming from the supposedly sound proof room, my heart rate increases as I push my body; she should not be using guns at this time. The red light outside the room signals that the room is in use and no one should enter, I ignore it and charge into the room; my gun pulled. The door slides open as I move closer, my eyes close on the single person in the range; she is holding a blaster rifle. Her movements are almost perfect, the only thing wrong is the shaking of her body and the look of unclearness in her eyes; her cheeks looked stained with fluid. Kaia has yet to notice me as she continues running through the simulation, all of her focus is on the online droids she is gunning down, I stay to the shadows not wanting to be in the crossfire.

Moving slowly, I watch with pleasure as her posture is better than it had been a month ago. She was learning, quickly to, she has almost caught up with her squad although she'll probably need a month more to be fully there. Her helmet is not on as it should be while in these missions, her dark hair bounces as she dodged the bullets with ease; she looks to be relaxing as she shoots. Her ocean blue eyes are have a look of unclearness, as though what she is doing is automatic, as if all emotion had been cast out; something I did not want to happen. She had grown in the past months, whether she can see it or not, she has become more open and emotional; she also eats more than the first time. I put my weapon back into its holster, realizing her and myself are in no danger at her firing a weapon, I lean against a pole to observe. The simulation ends shortly after I arrive, all the droids shot down at her feet, she just stands for a moment before turning her back to me; I do not believe she knows I'm here.

"I know you're here captain." Her voice is very husky as she speaks.

I move from the pole. "You looked scared when you ran; I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"So you were watching it?" Her voice sounds tired, defeated. "Like what you saw?"

I shake my head, even though she can not see me. "No, it was a terrible sight...what you went through was awful."

She shrugs, turning to me. Her eyes are full of sadness. "I think of that boy often, his screams still haunt me...I feel pains from the burns every time I think of that awful place. It's a nightmare I can not escape, a nightmare that I have lived in."

"That is not the only thing?" I question, her voice making me think there is more. "Is that place not your only nightmare?"

She shakes her head, moving her eyes to the floor. "Unfortunately no, I have dreams about that place, losing fights, the little girl I can never save…"

"I did not see the girl in your subconscious."

"She was coming, I could feel her, I could not face her again...not twice in a day; I am not strong enough to go through the emotions I feel when I see her...when I hear her cries."

I walk towards Kaia slightly, noticing how she does not flinch away from me as she has countless times before, she only hangs her head more. "You are strong, one of the strongest soldiers I have seen in my time. You went through all that pain and suffering, protecting yourself and others from injustice; just trying to stay alive. In my book you're a true soldier and don't you ever think you're not good enough to be trained among these men; among your brothers."

"They are not my brothers…"She looks up at me, sadness and other emotions running through her eyes in mere seconds. "We have nothing in common, we were not born the same, we do not look alike; we are not brothers."

I shake my head at her words. "Soon you shall see what I mean, but for now just go back to the barracks or do something to get your mind off of this."

Kaia nods her head in agreement to my words, her eyes still show sadness but it is father now; as if she was comforted by my words. I wait as she places her gun on the rack, placing it with care, I could see her changing even though she could not see it. She looks up at me with a slight smile and together we walk out the shooting range door, silence between us but it was comforting silence as if it was meant to be.


End file.
